FARSCAPE: A Plague Upon the Galaxy
by Achuris
Summary: FarscapeAndromeda Crossover. John Crichton's life takes a different path with the arrival of the Andromeda Ascendant. She will lead him to a new destiny. One that will not only change the Uncharted Territories, but Earth as well. Reviews appreciated. Thx/
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer

I don't own any of these characters. blah, blah, blah...

No profit is being made. blah, blah, blah...

"My name is John Crichton... An astronaut... Three years ago I got shot through a wormhole... I'm in a distant part of the Universe... Aboard this living ship of escaped prisoners... My friends... I've made enemies... Powerful, dangerous... Now all I want is to find a way home... To warn Earth... Look upward and share the wonders I've seen"

****

F A R S C A P E

A PLAGUE UPON THE GALAXY

Part 1

Wormholes, Pushy DRDs, and Riding the short bus...

"Aeryn... is... with child."

Inside the module, John, didn't react to these words at first, still numb from Aeryn's abandonment. An image of Aeryn flashed through his mind as he began to wake from his self induced daze.

"Aeryn, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me?" Asked Crichton quietly, just before losing control of his grief and anger. "Old Woman!" Crichton screamed over the comms as he quickly began to power up the Farscape's systems in quick succession.

"Pilot. Patch me through to Aeryn."

"She is beyond our range, Commander."

"Get a fix on her position; we're goin' after her."

This was too much for Jool to take. She wasn't going to let Crichton get her involved in another adventure gone wrong. "Hold on a microt!"

John not in the mood to listen to another Jool whine session cut her off before she could get started. "Damn it! Just do it!"

Jool sitting on the piloting console, in front of Pilot, wasn't ready to give in one bit. No, not this time. If he wanted to chase Aeryn down & torture himself some more with his non-relationship with her, he would have to wait until Pilot took her to Arnessk. Arnessk, the perfect place for her to get off this crazy ship and it's even crazier human.

"First we'll go to my..." She continued.

Her demand quickly changed to a surprised squeal, as the old woman grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head backward. This surprised Jool enough to silence her.

"Obey his command, Pilot." Encouraged the old woman in a perfectly calm voice.

"Pilot, please. For the love of God, please." Begged Crichton, still sitting in the Farscape's cockpit. He felt a wave of helplessness enveloping him.

Pilot watched the old woman hold Jool immobilized. But Crichton's ardent plea drew his attention back to his console. And Aeryn's last known coarse.

"Uh... I shall approximate Officer Sun's vector and initiate chase upon your retrieval." Responded Pilot as he began manipulating controls, simultaneously opening the landing bay doors as well as plotting a coarse to pursue Aeryn.

Crichton maneuvered his module around to face Moya. Only now realizing how far away he had allowed himself to drift. As he prepared to fire up his engines he sensed something that he would later describe only as a tickle in his mind. He looked out at Moya as a blinding flash of blue light shattered the relative calm of the space around them. It quickly expanded into a large churning mass of blue energy. The same mass of energy that irrecoverably changed his life three years ago. A Wormhole. A Wormhole that was way too close to Moya.

John blinked his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the unexpected bright light. Then before he could react, Moya was caught in its gravity well. John could do nothing but watch as the Leviathan was pulled into the wormhole, tail first. A static filled Comm channel from Moya transmitted his friends' distress.

"Commander!...stay clear!...We're being... Commander!..."

The channel was severed, as the wormhole pulled Moya past its event horizon & out of sight. Another bright flash of blue light heralded the wormhole's disappearance. As it collapsed in on itself and winked out of existence. Leaving the Farscape drifting alone in the vastness of space.

John looked out at the space before him. His mind not yet willing to except what his eyes were telling him. Moya was gone. Swallowed by a frelling wormhole. He was alone and almost out of fuel. His gaze drifted to the starboard view port, looking for some place he could possibly go with so little fuel. His eyes focused on the only other thing near him. The Leviathan burial grounds.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sacred Burial Grounds

Leviathan: Elak

Sometime later...

63... 63 days ago, Moya got swallowed by a wormhole. 61 days ago, I was officially crowned the luckiest sorry son-of-a-bitch. Not just on Earth, but multiple other planets as well. Because, that's when Elak showed up. I musta' gotten better at the "Please, don't shoot cause I'm even more pathetic than I look" signal, because Elak's Pilot let me onboard with a minimal of begging. Oh, then let's not forget that 2 days ago, I traded my L.S.S.O.B. crown in for my "Frell with me and I just might drop a Wormhole on your ass" tiara. How? I figured out wormholes. And I'm not talking wormholes for dummies, just add solar flare. No, I'm talkin' popin' up out of nowhere and swallowing ships wormhole, wormhole. Well, I think I have anyway...

John "target on my ass" Crichton

Journal day 63

"John, do you think this is a good idea?" Asked the elderly pilot.

"Probably not Pilot. But, I've never let small details like those stop me. So, why start now? Besides, if I'm not exactly right, I'm really close. So, there you go..." Responded Crichton, as he crossed the landing bay, coming to a stop next to his module. He began to climb in when a pair of eyestalks rose out of the module's cockpit.

"1812, what are you doing in there? I already told you that you would have to wait here. Come here, Bubba. Let's get you out of there." Said Crichton while reaching to pick up the little DRD. He quickly snatched his hand back as the quirky DRD zapped his hand.

"Hey, watch it!" Exclaimed Crichton, while giving his DRD antagonist a dirty look. "Pilot, 1812 is givin' me a tude'. You think you can give me a hand here?"

"I'm sorry John, but that particular DRD isn't responding to my commands. In fact, it is being quite insistent about going with you." Responded Pilot; a bit confused about this DRDs recent bout of independence.

"Great, just what I needed, a pushy DRD." Grumbled John as he pulled himself up on top of the module and slipped into the pilot seat.

"I can shut it down if you wish..." Continued Pilot.

1812 didn't seem to like this option. Displayed by its squeal and vigorous shaking eyestalks. John shook his head in slight amusement as 1812 continued to have a fit. "No Pilot, never mind. It's my own fault for spoiling the little shit..." Came John's sarcastic reply, while powering up the module. This instantly calmed 1812, who then moved to the small area directly behind John's seat.

John stopped to look over his shoulder and stated "Ya know you're starting to become a high maintenance pet." 1812 sat motionless, starring up at John. "Smartass..." Continued John, while turning back around to resume his start-up check list.

"Really John, must you? It's a DRD not a dog." Spoke up Harvey for the first time in a long time.

"Bite me, Harv. I gotta entertain myself somehow. And what the hell are you doing talkin to me! I thought we had an agreement. You keep yer lip buttoned and I won't have ta' snap and take us both out..."

"Hardly a fair agreement, John."

"Seems fair to me."

"Not to me..."

"Ya? Well, my opinion is the only one that counts. So, shut the hell up an' leave me alone!"

"Very well John, but I worry about your sanity."

"Who doesn't?" Grumbled John.

"Alright Pilot; let's see if I'm through with 'Wormholes for Dummies' or if I'm still riding the short bus." Joked John.

As relaxed as he tried to sound to pilot, John wasn't fooling himself. He knew this would be tricky. The power requirements alone for his patched together Displacement Drive were enormous. But, the old gal didn't need to know how dangerous this was going to be. She was dieing along with Elak; she didn't need to worry about him.

"John, I'm still not sure I understand how you've reached your current conclusions so quickly. When you said yourself that wormhole equations are complicated to understand." Spoke pilot with a weak voice.

"Well pilot, I'll tell you. Have you ever had a question bouncing around your head, then suddenly, boom the answer is sitting right in front of you. Just one of those one in a million things. Complete random chance Pilot." Responded John.

"Yes John, thank you. I understand now."

"Not I problem pilot."

"The landing bay door is now open."

"Right, I'm lifting off now..." Returned John as the Farscape module lifted off the deck and shot out of the bay door. John made sure to put some extra distance between himself & Elak. John started to speak out loud to himself as he began his little experiment.

"Alright, let's do this. Displacement drive online. Power generator ports open. Switching over main power. Displacement drive at 63 percent...70...76...89...95... Drive at 100 percent. Ok, it's time. Wish me luck pilot."

"Of course John. Good luck. And please be careful." Spoke pilot with a tired voice.

"You got it pilot. Alright, and away we go..." Finished John before punching in the activation code for the Displacement drive. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then space directly in front of him began to ripple. This was followed by a blinding blue light. Forcing John to close his eyes tightly to protect his vision. When John opened his eyes seconds later, a wormhole hung in space.

"Beautiful..." John said in awe.

"John! John! Commander!" John heard pilot urgently calling him. "John, Elak's sensors show that the wormhole does not appear to be stable. Power readings are fluctuating. You must move away. Commander. John. Can you hear me?"

John heard all this at the same moment the wormhole started to violently wobble. Seconds later, it began expanding once again. Expanding directly toward John. "Ah, Crap..." He muttered with apprehension as he watched the wormhole drawing closer. John finally snapped out of his shock and pulled back on the module's controls as hard as he could. Unfortunately, it was already too late. The wormhole slammed into the module like a freight train, knocking out all power. And causing John to ram his head against the side of the cockpit. Now, dazed & bloody, John found himself shooting down the wormhole at a very suicidal speed. John tried to restore power, with little affect.

"Ah, come on! This is just embarrassing..." Stated John in frustration. Then out of the corner of his eye, a quick flash caught his attention. He turned his head up to look out in front of him. What he was seeing just couldn't be real. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision. While it was a far cry from medical treatment, it cleared his vision enough to see a massive unknown ship bearing down on him. John's eyes grew large as the space between the two ships disappeared quickly.

"Son of a bitch! Come on you piece of crap!" Yelled John, while slamming his hand down on the front control panel.

Surprisingly, this universally known technique worked. The module's systems burst back to life. John hit the throttle and steered the Farscape away from the incoming ship.

John quickly realized that he didn't have enough time or room to skirt around the goliath.

So, he did the only thing that would give him a chance. He adjusted his trajectory to take him between the ships forward swept, wing like, struts. As the module sped through its target zone, it clipped its wing tip, causing it to ricochet off the larger ship. Once again powerless and out of control, the module belly flopped against the wormhole's wall with enough force to knock John unconscious and break back through to normal space.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When John regained consciousness the first thing he noticed was the strong feeling that he was being watched. He shifted his head to the side to find 1812 perched on the top of his seat, looking down at him." Yeah...Yeah... I know. Short bus it is..." 1812 gave a short confirming chirp, before moving its eyestalks to point out the forward view port. John followed its gaze and saw what had the little guy's attention. It was clear that they were back in open space. No, not open space. They were in a star system of some kind. And not too far in front of them was a planet. A gas giant to be exact. If he had to guess, John thought it looked comparable to Saturn back home. Complete with a set of rings. What was strange though was that the planet looked like it was getting bigger. It was then that he realized that the module was still moving. And at a pretty good clip too.

John could almost hear his High School Science teacher's voice. _"In space... objects in motion, remain in motion..."_

"Yeah right, until they plow into something like, Oh say... A freaking planet! Thanks Mr. Johnson, I don't know what I would do with out you!" Yelled out John, as he tried to figure out how to save his ass, again... How many times had it been today?

"Why do I have the feeling this going to be a long day?" He asked looking over at 1812, who had moved to attach itself to the inner wall near the starboard view port. The excitable DRD responded with a series of incomprehensible chirps & squeaks. John wasn't sure, but it sounded like the little guy was stressed out.

'Great, my DRD needs therapy...' Thought John, looking out at the gas giant again. That was when he noticed an object hanging above the planet. In fact, it was practically sitting on top of the planets' ring belt. What was it? It looked like a ship... It then came to him. The wormhole. That ship was the same one that he nearly collided with inside the wormhole.

John switched on the backup battery and turned on his radio. "Hey, yo... I'm talkin' to the big ass ship out there. This is... Clarence... John Clarence. Maybe you remember me, we kinda clipped each other in the wormhole. Say, look my little ship isn't doing too good. And I'm nearly outta fuel. So, if you could kindly let me onboard long enough to make repairs..." He waited for a response, but received nothing. "Can anyone over there hear me?" Still nothing.

"Well, that sucks..." He mumbled to himself, only to have 1812 draw his attention with more chirps and waving eyestalks. "1812, we really need to get you some Valium."

John watched the mysterious ship growing closer, while he tried to think about what to do next. After a few minutes, he was able to start to see details. One of these details caught his attention. John could now see that the main landing bay on its port side was hanging open. This was the chance he was looking for. John looked down at the control panel. The fuel gauge read empty. He probably only had maybe a minute of burn time. But if he did it just right, it should be enough. And he had his space suit in the compartment behind him. It was time that he was running short on. John quickly powered up all systems and ran a check on the engines. The module's computer told him that flight control commands weren't reaching the engines.

"Crap..." Muttered John as he slipped down under the module's front panels. "Yo, 1812. I could use a hand down here."

1812 moved down next to John. It looked up where John was sorting through a bundle of wires. John turned to face 1812. "Half of these are cut. You think you patch em' up for me little Bubba?" He got an exited reply. "I'll take that as a yes. Good. Get to work and make it snappy."

John moved out from under the panel to grab his space suit from the small compartment behind his seat. He quickly slipped it on. While locking his helmet in place and belting himself in, John glanced out in front of him. He saw exactly what he didn't want to see. The module was so close that the other ship nearly filled the entire front view port. If he waited much longer, the module would pass the other ship and hit the planets atmosphere. At such a steep angle, the module would be destroyed.

"1812, you done down there? We're out of time. I need my engines!" Asked John starting to grow tense. Immediately, 1812 emerged and gave John a chirp. "Good, hang on to something..."

John started up the module's engines while simultaneously opening the throttle to full power. The module shot forward, forcing John to make a sharp turn to line up with the open landing bay, before he past the ship altogether. Halfway there, he reversed the module's engines to slow his final approach. Only seconds before passing the bays outer doors, the module ran out of fuel. Without engine power, John no longer had any control. He crossed his arms over his chest and braced himself with gritted teeth. The Farscape hit the deck and skidded to a relatively gentle stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John opened his eyes and looked around. The inside of the pod seemed to be ok. The cabin was still pressurized. Other than the cut on his head from its earlier run-in with a side panel, he felt only minor aches and pains from the day's events. John looked down, next to his feet was 1812 lying on his side, trying to right himself. John gave him a slight push with his foot, righting him. 1812 turned around to look up at John, giving him a chirp.

"You're welcome." Said John before continuing. "Well, as crash landings go, I guess that could've gone a lot worse." John looked out at the bay in front of him. "Ok, everything looks quiet... or dead... Ok, that's a bit creepy... alright, I guess we should see what we got ourselves into." Finished John, as he reached out and flipped the canopy switch. He unbelted and stood up as 1812 moved up the module's wall enough to peer over the cockpit lip.

John's attention was drawn to the wall ahead of him. On it was a closed doorway with what looked like a small panel next to it. "Looks like that door over there on that far wall leads into the ship. That panel might control both the outer & inner doors. If we can do that, we might be able to get this place repressurized. Alright 1812 go for it..."

1812 gave a sharp chirp in response and jerked his eyestalks up in John's direction. John looked back. "Well?" Asked John. 1812 continued to stare up at John, once again doing his imitation of a statue. "Right... Stupid Human's first." Concluded John. 1812 immediately turned his eyestalks back to the door, apparently satisfied with the conclusion of their conversation.

As Crichton climbed out of the module's cockpit and stopped to take a look around, his mouth dropped open as he finally got a good look at the size of the hanger bay he landed in.

"Christ-on-a-Crutch, Moya might actually fit in here." He mumbled to himself.

As he moved deeper inside with 1812 following at a short distance, John came to the inner bay door. A flat faced control panel off to the side of the door was back lit & flickering on and off. After a few moments of study, Crichton was able to muddle his way through enough to get the outer bay doors to close and the bay repressurized.

"I thought so..." John smiled at his accomplishment. As he turned to watch the bay doors finish closing, he froze in apprehension. Off to one side, where he didn't notice it until now sat a Peacekeeper Stealth Marauder. John looked down at 1812, now sitting at his feet.

"See, I told you this would be a long day..."


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer

I don't own any of these characters. blah, blah, blah...

No profit is being made. blah, blah, blah...

"My name is John Crichton... An astronaut... Three years ago I got shot through a wormhole... I'm in a distant part of the Universe... Aboard this living ship of escaped prisoners... My friends... I've made enemies... Powerful, dangerous... Now all I want is to find a way home... To warn Earth... Look upward and share the wonders I've seen"

****

F A R S C A P E

A PLAGUE UPON THE GALAXY

Part 2

Psycho Warship looking for New Captain-Stupid Humans Welcome...

"See I told you this would be a long day..."

Survival instincts born from three years of combat equivalent conditions launched Crichton into action without thought. John rushed the marauder, quietly siding up against its hull. He silently drew Winona and moved toward the rear hatch with 1812 right behind him extending its own weapon arm. Stopping one last time listening for any noises, John took a deep breath before hitting the aft hatch control and charged inside with Winona leading the way.

Expecting to have to take out a waiting marauder pilot, John was caught off guard by finding a disserted ship. That alone was strange, Peacekeepers weren't in the habit of leaving their ships abandoned. Especially during a covert mission. Then there was the remodeling job done to the piloting consol. The first thing that came to mind was Swiss cheese. He decided to proceed under the assumption that the partially destroyed form of a robot now lying on the deck was probably responsible for the consol.

"Ok, that creepy feeling is back." John whispered to himself.

He quickly exited the marauder stopping at the bottom of the ramp. John glanced down at 1812. "I know that we should just grab the parts we need from the marauder to fix my module and then go, but my curiosity is getting the better of what little common sense I have left. I wanna take the chance to check this ship out. It defiantly isn't Peacekeeper. And the last thing the universe needs is the Peacekeepers finding a better way to blow things up." John said as much to talk himself into exploring this ship, as he was 1812.

John started over toward the door that he was assuming led to the deeper recesses of this ship. All the while watching all around him for hiding Peacekeepers. He stopped at the door panel and reached out to tap the door controls. The door began to slide open, but stopped with an electronic buzzing sound. Leaving it only halfway open. With a frown on his face, John reached out and hit the controls again. The door refused to open any farther. Once again emitting a buzzing sound, this time followed by the sound of grinding gears. John turned himself sideways and slipped through the doorway. He allowed 1812 through before tapping the control again closing the door.

John immediately turned away from the door and started down the corridor. As he walked down the corridor with Winona once again leading the way, he spoke to 1812 trailing behind him. "1812 watch my back will ya?"

It didn't take John long to find the first signs of trouble. Not long after starting to explore, John came to a four-way junction. Without hesitation he took a left turn, figuring that it should continue to take him deeper into the ship. He immediately came to a halt. In the corridor in front of him lay several bodies. John moved close enough to count seven. Five looked like Sebaceans. Though they weren't dressed like Peacekeepers, their bodies partially mutilated. The other two he wasn't sure what they were, but they were definitely butt-ugly. It looked like they were a cross between a human and some kind of mutant bat. As John drew closer to the corpses he was once again brought to an abrupt halt and forced to retreat. This time by the smell of rotting flesh. However they were, they obviously had been laying here rotting for awhile. John quickly rushed past, continuing his search of the ship with 1812 at his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crichton found several other similar scenes of gore and mayhem. Each one making him grow ever more on edge. This continued until John stumbled upon what could only be the Ships Bridge. Although he once again was looking at a group of dead bodies these were different from all the other he'd seen onboard. The scene before him was something he was familiar with, Peacekeepers. Actually, it looked like this was the commando team he was expecting to have to deal with. Also this Commando Team was still fresh. As he stepped closer, John could clearly see that they all had been hit by multiple energy blasts, from all sides. John kneeled down by the Peacekeeper Captain and confiscated his pulse pistol. After all, you couldn't have too much firepower...

"You don't mind if I take this do ya big guy? I've been promising Winona a little sister." John joked out loud in an attempt to calm his own nerves. John stopped to take another look at the fallen Peacekeepers.

"Well, I gotta say, you boys look like you had a worst day then I'm havin' now..."

"The day's not over..." Announced a female voice from behind Crichton.

Crichton instantly whirled around holding Winona pointed at this mystery woman. After three years of being chased, beaten, bitten, and shot at by just about everyone & everything in the Uncharted Territories; Crichton didn't even think about it, he opened fire as soon as he had her in his sights. 1812 took Crichton's lead and added firepower to their target. They both watched as their shots passed harmlessly through her body to impact the rear wall of the bridge. For a split second, Crichton was frozen in shock as his mind tried to not only figure out why his shots missed her, but why she at second glance seemed to be transparent. This didn't last however as weapons fire began to fall from above.

"Ah, Crap!" Shouted John as he dived to the side, quickly moving behind a structural support that partially stuck out from the bridge wall, giving him just enough room to protect his body. He looked over toward the opposite side of the bridge to see 1812 zigzagging to dodge several shots before scurrying into an open access crawlway at floor level. John flinched and pulled his head back as the support he was hiding behind was hit by multiple blasts.

"Great, Casper's psycho girlfriend is trying to kill me..." John mumbled to himself.

"I don't like scavengers..." The nameless woman announced in a stern voice.

"Scavenger? Who the hells a scavenger? Ask anyone and they'll tell ya I'm just a sad, sad little man." Crichton yelled back sarcastically.

"Says the man with the itchy trigger finger..." Replied the woman with equal sarcasm.

The reply wasn't really encouraging, but John tried again. "I don't suppose that a simple sorry & my bad would make a difference would it?"

"Oh, sure... And I promise to return the favor after I shoot you."

And people call me a Smartass... Thought John as his frustration continued to grow.

"Hey... if you had every bad guy in the frelling world after your ass for one reason or another, you would be a bit paranoid too. I'm only human, sue me!" Screamed Crichton in a voice that he was sure sounded a bit manic.

"Come out now and I promise to make your death quick." Continued the woman in a menacing yet calm voice.

"Ah ya, I think I'll pass... But thanks for asking psycho! Yo, 1812 I could use a hand here."

At that moment the overhead lights began to flicker, then dimmed significantly. John caught sight of movement from the other side of the room. His previously building frustration evaporated as he saw 1812 emerge from his hiding place. John watched 1812 move out into the open. The weapons fire John was expecting however did not come. And to confirm his suspicions, an image of his beautiful adversary appeared on the giant view screen at the front of the Bridge.

"Security breach... Software systems have been compromised. Internal defenses offline." Announced the two dimensional image.

John was now smiling in relief as he got up and stepped out into the center of the room. He walked up to the transparent woman he was now assuming was some sort of hologram. But not like any other he'd seen before. This one obviously not only interactive but had control of the ship as well. That could mean an honest to God AI. John Crichton Jr. had seen lots of crazy things since being spat out of that first wormhole that started him on this journey, but never a sentient computer.

John Crichton stepped up in front of this holographic image that he was having trouble seeing as anything other than another woman that wanted to hurt him. John planed to calm things down by trying make nice or even try the Enemy of my enemy is my friend strategy, after all she obviously blew away the Peacekeepers. Trying to shoot her probably didn't help. But before he could say anything, she bet him to the punch.

"If you think that you frighten me just because you got your mindless little drone to shut down my internal defenses, you're sadly mistaken." She stated flatly while crossing her arms and looking up at him defiantly.

1812 made his displeasure of this last comment known. The woman looked down at 1812, momentarily raising an eyebrow before bringing her attention back to Crichton. "I think you'll find it difficult to scare someone who's already going to die."

This threw John off balance. His previous smile vanished quickly, as he was no longer sure what to say to this new piece of information. "What do you mean you're going to die?" Crichton asked, feeling a good old-fashioned tension headache coming on.

The woman rolled her eyes and was now looking at him with an expression he was very familiar with. Aeryn had given it to him a few times before. It was the are you a moron or something? look. Apparently it was humor the moron day... "You know you're not a very good thief."

"Oh for the love of God, I'm not a thief! I'm a Mor-" John snapped his mouth shut, not believing what he was about to say. It really had been a long day and he was definitely feeling the strain now. John concentrated on focusing his mind for a moment, then looked back at the woman to try again. And again he was stopped before he could start. This time by the smirk on her face. She knew. She knew what he nearly said and she thought it was fucking funny!

'The little bitch...' He thought to himself, feeling his temper flare. 'Great, just what I need, another woman trying to screw with me. And not in a good way. No, I did not just have a sexual thought about a frickin' hologram. Damn, I think I may need to get laid. It has been awhile...'

__

"If I may offer my opinion John. It has been awhile. Perhaps this is something we should think about remedying..." Butted in Harvey.

"Whose we white man..." Shot back Crichton.

__

"Seriously John. The reduction of fluid levels could help clear your thoughts. Perhaps then you could fix the minor glitch you obviously still have in your wormhole equations."

"Watch it, you fucking freeloader..." Grumbled John trying to real in his temper.

__

"Really John, language! Anyway as I was saying, if memory serves, I believe that Chiana has already offered to help. More than once I might add. Think about it John. Who needs Aeryn? Cold fish! Chiana, now there's a girl I bet knows how to clean a guy's pipes!"

These words didn't sit well with John on so many different levels it wasn't funny. "Hey, watch what you say about Aeryn. And stop fantasizing about Chi! Ya sick perv..."

__

"Why not, you have. More than once I might add. Where do you think I go the idea? So, who's the pervert, you or I? Really John, you have to cease with this useless pretense of thinking of Chiana as a sister. We both know why you've done it. And we both know how little it has worked..."

"Shut the fuck up!"

__

"You're the boss, John."

"That's right, I am the boss. And don't you fucking forget it scumbag!"

__

"Very well, lie to me if you must but don't lie to yourself... Things are changing. Can't you feel it, John?

Crichton managed to pull himself together just as the little bitch continued, minus smirk. "My engines are off-line. My orbit of this planet has been deteriorating for over nine months now. It wont take long for a atmosphere as dense as the one this planet has to collapse my hull."

John didn't like the sound of that. "Nine months! What the Hell are you talking about? You nearly ran over my module a couple of hours ago. Remember wormhole, itty-bitty ship bouncing off ya like a bug?"

The woman now had her face scrunched in confusion. She spoke now almost in a trance. Remembering the last moments of her world before the wormhole took her from it. "Wormhole? You mean the spatial anomaly. It appeared at the last moments of the battle with the Magog Worldship. Everyone else had fallen. My Avatar destroyed. The Captain was heading for the Route of Ages in a slipfighter. Trance, I'm not sure what happened to her. She stopped the Worldship somehow. I can remember seeing it being consumed in fire just before the anomaly appeared and pulling me inside it. Then I was here in this system, hanging above this planet. I tried to conduct repairs but one by one my systems started to crash over the next nine months. The others, the soldiers that looked human. They arrived three days ago. I only had control of three of my androids by then. They wanted to capture me. I couldn't allow it."

"Wow, wait a second, nine months... You've been sittin here for nine fucking months!"

"Yes, why?"

"Don't you get it? You exited the wormhole nine months ago. I did only a couple of hours ago... This means that wormholes are not just shortcuts in space, but in time too. Christ, wormhole tech is even more dangerous than I realized."

"Reality as well..."

"Huh?" John asked in confusion.

"These wormholes as you call them, apparently they can cross alternate realities. This world of yours is unfamiliar to me. The stars are out of alignment; surrounding star constellations are slightly different from my own star charts. And the soldiers that attacked me, they looked human, but I have been unable to match their DNA to any in my records."

"Peacekeepers..."

"What?"

"Peacekeepers, the soldiers are Peacekeepers. Ninety-nine percent of which are Sebacean."

"I see..." Replied the woman still not quite understanding what that meant.

"I don't suppose that the expression Space Nazi's means anything to you would it?"

"Actually it does." She said, surprising him.

"Uh Yeah, Ok... well good..."

Neither knew what to say or do after that. They both had too many thoughts running through their minds. One realizing the knowledge that he contained in his mind was much more dangerous than he realized. Which only hardened his resolve that no one should ever weld such power. The other was realizing just how much she had lost to these wormholes. Not her crew, the Magog took them from her, but the rest of her world. Everything she knew of life and thought she could rely on as universal constants were now gone. They stood in silence until John remembered that time was growing short.

"Wait, you said that your orbit was deteriorating. So, how long until we go squish?" John asked with his mind already running full throttle.

When he didn't get a response John looked up at the woman. She still had her head bowed down toward the deck. And if he didn't know better, it looked like she was trying not to cry. He needed to snap her out of it, fast.

"Hey!" Said John, raising his voice.

She snapped her head up to look at him. The confused look on her face told him that she hadn't heard him. So, he tried again. "The planet... How long do we have left?"

She seemed to pull herself out of her funk and was alert again as she finally answered his question. "Just over three days. Seventy-five hours, twenty one minutes to be exact."

"1812, we got work to do..." Said John as he stepped past his nameless acquaintance.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked in indignation.

John stopped and responded. "I'm going to see about saving our asses. My plans for the foreseeable future don't include implosion. You can find another way to off yourself when I'm gone. Keywords being when I'm gone. Now if you'll excuse me..." At that John turned and started to walk away with 1812 following.

The woman wasn't quite sure how to react now. She had to admit if only to herself that he wasn't acting like a scavenger. And he claimed to be Human. A quick bio-scan confirmed that. Which now made this man her only familiar reference point. She noticed that he was about to walk off the bridge. She needed more information.

"Wait you..." She began, trying to stop him.

"The names Crichton, John Crichton, better known as stupid Human to my friends. You?"

John watched as she straightened and with more than a little pride introduced herself. "Andromeda Ascendant Glorious Heritage Class Battle cruiser XMC-10-182"

"Yeah, ok that's a mouthful fancy pants. Color me impressed." John said in a raised voice to silence her. "Where can I access the engines?"

"There isn't enough time." Declared Andromeda.

"Look Andromeda... I need you to snap out of the we're frelling doomed so why bother crap."

"What?"

John sighed in frustration. "1812, you shut down the internal weapons. I'm guessing that you figured out a few basics about this ship." 1812 chirped in confirmation.

"Ok, so how do we get the engines up and running again?" 1812 chirped again and resumed their previous path toward the bridge exit.

"Crichton, wait I..."

"Later Annie, work to do..." John said over his shoulder, before walking through the bridge doors. Letting them close behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uncharted Territories

Unexplored Sector 119

Andromeda Ascendant

Five Days Later...

John Crichton stood on Andromeda's observation deck looking out at the massive gas giant the Commonwealth ship now circled in a stable orbit. After the stress of the last few days, trying to repair Andromeda's engines enough to stabilize her orbit, it was relaxing for him to just stop and look out at open space. He had been stuck on this ship for only a short time, but the strange thing about it was that it was feeling less and less like he was stuck. Beyond his own understanding John was feeling perfectly comfortable walking the decks of this ship. Almost like he belonged here in some weird way. His introspection on this was interrupted as Andromeda's holographic interface materialized next to him.

"Commander Crichton..." Andromeda began.

"Hey, what's up Annie?" Crichton asked in a friendly voice, using her newly minted nickname. He knew she hated it, but he got a perverse pleasure from teasing her with it. They may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but they had been getting to know each other over the last five days. And it would be clear to anyone seeing them that they were quickly developing a strong friendship.

"I wanted to once again apologize for my previous behavior..." Said Andromeda in a remorseful tone.

John turned to face her with a slight smile and responded. "Don't worry about it. You're not the first woman to try and kill me. Probably wont be last either..."

Andromeda despite her best efforts smiled back. They turned to look out at the planet below, standing side by side. While John to a degree had been able to get Andromeda to come out of her shell a little, he doubted that she would pop up like this just to say sorry, again... He waited a few minutes while they stood there in companionable silence. But when she still remained silent, he just decided to ask. "Something else?"

Andromeda turned to face him once again as she spoke in a slightly distracted tone. "Yes, with the assistance of 1812, I've been able to finish reconstructing my Avatar. She has been reactivated and is anxious to meet you."

"Anxious you say... You seem a little anxious yourself." John noticed.

"It's Just..." Andromeda said with her voice quickly trailing off.

"Just what?" John asked now growing evermore curious.

"It's just that Harper designed and built my original Avatar. I guess I'm worried that even after following his designs exactly, I didn't get it right. That my new Avatar will be flawed somehow." She said with that worry now clearly seen in the expression on her face.

John being the good friend he knew she needed right now said. "I wouldn't worry too much. I'm sure everything will be ok. I have no doubt that you got everything right." Seeing that the worry started to ease from her face, John decided to tease her a bit more.

"After all, you're the closest thing to the perfect woman I've ever met..." He finished, while looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Flatterer..." She responded lightly.

She found it strangely comforting how he could be quiet and introspective like Dylan one moment. Then sarcastic and playful like Harper the next. It was like having her two favorite people rolled into one.

John getting back to their last topic, asked. "Anyway, you were saying something about an anxious Avatar... So, where is she?"

At that question the observation deck doors opened and in walked the near spitting image of Andromeda. She stood about 5'6" slim, almost petite. With shoulder length dark hair and red highlights running through it. She wore a form fitting red & black uniform that left little to the imagination. She walked up to him with a smile and holding out her hand in introduction.

"Commander Crichton, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sir. I'm the Andromeda Ascendant's Avatar, but you may call me Rommie."

John smiled as he returned her handshake. "It's good to finally meet you." At this Andromeda's hologram nodded to her Avatar before winking out.

As Crichton watched Andromeda's hologram vanish, he stepped closer to Rommie and continued in a hushed tone. "Look, I know that you just got up and around again. Probably got a million things to do with Andromeda still not up to a hundred percent yet. But to be honest, I've missed having another person around. Don't get me wrong, Andromeda's great and all, but there's nothing like having another person standing in the room with you that you can talk to. Ya know?"

"Of course, but you can continue where you left off with Andromeda. While I like to think of myself as an individual, somewhat separate from my core AI, I did receive an information update when I was brought back online. Suffice it to say, I know you as well as Andromeda." Replied Rommie, looking forward to taking time out to talk to him as well.

"Good it'll save us sometime. So, how are you anyway? Andromeda said she was only able to save ninety-two percent of your original personality & memories before you were destroyed. She didn't seem sure how well the reconstruction would go."

"I'm doing well as can be expected. Dying, coming back to life not in the world I know, but into one that I know absolutely nothing about..." Returned Rommie, as she moved to lean her elbows against the front railing of the observation deck looking out into space.

"Holding on by a thread are you?" John asked with a slight grin, moving to lean on the railing next to her.

"We just met and you can already see straight through me? Am I that obvious?" Rommie asked.

"No, not really. Don't forget I got first hand experience with crazy. I know the warning signs." John said looking over at her for a moment before returning his vision to the stars in front of them. Rommie glanced over at him, with an expectant expression.

"I'm the guy that talks to the voice in his head remember?" John reminded her.

"Ah yes of course, the neural clone..." Rommie murmured. After a few moments of silence, Rommie spoke up again. "Well we don't seem to be doing a lot of talking."

"Sorry, I actually have something I've been thinking about." John said.

"What's that?" Rommie asked, turning her head to look at Crichton.

"Andromeda was saying the other day that with your old crew gone and me not knowing how you got here, let alone how to get you back... She didn't seem to know what was next."

"She doesn't-we don't..." Rommie stated, not yet sure what else to say.

"I wanted to ask if you had considered tagging along with me? I know I'm not the most stable guy around, but I thought maybe we could watch each others backs. After all, if there's one thing we have in common, it's that we both carry the unique label. I got unwanted wormhole tech in my brain. And hey lets face it, you're probably the badest warship around these parts. Any Peacekeepers or Scarrens that see what you can do and they'll be after you as much as they are me..." John finished in a serious voice.

"Well, as appealing as you make it sound... Especially since I haven't had the chance to blow up anything lately. I no longer have long-range travel capability. My slipstream drive was critically damaged and unfortunately my slipdrive schematics and repair instructions were in that eight- percent of my lost memories." Rommie said in a forced upbeat tone.

John could see she still needed some convincing. So, he attempted to do so. "That still doesn't mean you're stuck here. With my help... I'm pretty sure I got a descent enough handle on wormholes to at least get us to a commerce planet or something and-"

"You said all the bad guys of your universe want wormhole tech. I think using it all over the place might draw their attention." Rommie interrupted.

"Actually I wasn't finished. I was going to say we could get you refitted with a Hetch drive. They're not all that complicated once you know how they work. Hell, between the marauder, my module, and spare parts you got around here, we might be able to whip-up a low powered one for you. Just to get by ya know? " John continued, not ready to concede defeat.

This surprised Rommie a little. "Wow, you really have been thinking about this..."

"Hey, we're friends. I don't like the idea of leaving a friend behind. So, what do you say lady, want to tag-along with the crazy human?" Said John lightly. Hoping it would help convince her.

"Sure, it sounds like an adventure." Rommie said with smile. It faded back into a neutral expression as she continued. "Under one condition..."

John couldn't think of what this condition might be, so he asked. "Uh, ok what?"

"Well, the thing is I've never been out of a military command structure. I mean even after the fall of the Commonwealth, I still had Dylan with me. He was still my Captain. But now, here in this universe... I don't know, consider it a security blanket, but I always found comfort in having a Captain to follow. So, what do you think?"

"What, you mean... me? Your Captain?" John asked in shock.

"Yes..." Rommie replied in a firm voice.

"Are you sure? I mean, remember I'm not exactly the most stable..."

"John, there were times that I thought Dylan was nuts, but in the end he was always a good Captain... So, you ready to let me have my security blanket or what?" She asked again.

John thought for another moment, then smiled. "Ok lady, you got yourself a new Captain."

John held out his hand to Rommie, which she took. "Hey beautiful, the name's Crichton, Captain Crichton..."

Rommie smiled up at him playfully and reintroduced herself. "Rommie, Avatar of the Andromeda Ascendant, it's a pleasure to meet you Captain."

They shook hands, smiling at each other like giddy school children. Until the moment was interrupted by the ship shuttering violently. This sent both John and Rommie falling to the deck. As they picked themselves back up Andromeda's holographic interface rematerialized.

"Massive spatial distortion detected. Readings consistent with wormhole formation." Stated the hologram.

"What the hell-" Started John. His next words died on his lips as he and Rommie watched from where they were a wormhole open directly in front of the ship. The Andromeda was again rocked as if there was an Earthquake.

Andromeda's hologram spoke again. "Captain, we've been caught in its gravity well. We're being pulled in."

John turned to face Rommie at the same moment she turned to him. Rommie quickly summed up the situation for both of them. "Ah, Crap..."

John nodded his head in agreement. "Welcome to my world Rommie..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here it is finally. Part 3. You wouldn't believe all the different things that have kept popping up & keeping me distracted from this story. I'm still not sure I like how this part turned out. So, I might end up going back and touching it up later. Anyway, hope you all like it.

"My name is John Crichton... An astronaut... Three years ago I got shot through a wormhole... I'm in a distant part of the Universe... Aboard this living ship of escaped prisoners... My friends... I've made enemies... Powerful, dangerous... Now all I want is to find a way home... To warn Earth... Look upward and share the wonders I've seen"

****

F A R S C A P E

A PLAGUE UPON THE GALAXY

Part 3

Legacy

"Welcome to my world Rommie..."

The ship once again rocked violently. Forcing Crichton and Rommie to help each other keep their footing.

"We have to get to Command. Wormholes are rough enough in my module; I don't even want to know what it'll feel like in a ship as big as you Rommie." Said John as he quickly moved to the observation deck doors.

"Agreed." Replied Rommie as she moved to join him.

John moved through the observation deck doorway and into the corridor, heading toward the Command deck at full tilt. Rommie keeping pace next to him. As they continued to move toward Command, John yelled out. "Andromeda! Engines-full reverse. How long until we reach the wormhole's event horizon?"

Andromeda's reply came immediately, through the overhead speakers. "Just over four minutes." She finished as John and Rommie charged onto Command.

John immediately moved to the pilot's station and attempted to move Andromeda away from the wormhole. It didn't take long for John to realize that it wasn't working. "Rommie, do we have anymore power for the engines?"

"No Sir, this is as good as it gets..." Came Rommie's answer from the First Officer's station, just to his left.

"Then we're not going to make it." Stated John in realization.

"One minute forty-five seconds to event horizon..." Came an audio reminder from Andromeda's Core AI.

Rommie looked over at John in worry. "What do we do, Sir?"

John appeared to be lost in thought as he began mumbling to himself. "I don't understand. Wormholes shouldn't act like this..."

Another strong shudder of the ship snapped him back to attention. He quickly begun to act on the only option they had left. "Andromeda, prepare to transfer all the excess energy from engines to structural integrity."

"Captain?" Rommie asked.

"We can't break free... The best chance we have is to reinforce structural integrity, punch the engines, and get through the wormhole as fast as we can." John said, enlightening her to his plan.

"Standing by Captain." Announced Andromeda's HI as she rematerialized next to him.

"Now!"

"Transferring reserve power to structural integrity... transfer complete. All systems go Captain."

"And here's me punching it..." Said John through gritted teeth as he launched the Andromeda forward, straight for the wormhole. Crichton and Rommie watched the forward view screen, as the wormhole quickly grew closer. The last thing that Crichton heard before the Andromeda crossed the wormhole threshold was the Andromeda's Core AI calling for them to brace for impact.

After that, nothing but an intense all encompassing light...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John opened his eyes, only to find himself flat on his back. He lifted his head and looked about himself in an attempt to shake-off his disorientation; all he could see was a snow-covered ground. As John picked himself off the ground, he was able to get a better look at his surroundings. As impossible as it seemed, he now found himself on an ice floe. Mostly flat with a handful of mounds & Pillars of ice breaking the surface. The image was completed by an ink black sea surrounding the floe.

"Kansas… in the winter." John stated, not sounding pleased. While soaking in the reality of his situation, he hears an unexpected voice.

"What is that supposed to mean, Sir?"

John turned to look behind himself, to find a slightly disheveled Rommie picking herself up. John stared at Rommie long enough for it unnerved her enough to ask. "What?"

"Sorry Rommie, I guess... I guess I was just expecting to be alone. Explained John, before mumbling to himself. "Ah, hell, I'm gettin that 'goin' to the Island of Misfit Toys' thing."

Still not quite sure how to react to the current situation, John moved to the edge of the floe and peered into the blackness of the water.

"Or just waitin' on the Titanic. Well, as long as this whole deal doesn't end up with me as an old man... Hello! Nanook! Beelzebub!" Said Crichton, continuing to mutter to himself.

"Captain-" Rommie started before being interrupted by a swirling noise as the dark sea surrounding the floe began to churn.

"Yeah, let's get it on. Get it over with."

In the relative silence John turned abruptly, correctly sensing someone behind him. On the other end of the ice floe a man wearing a black suit and tie stands, hands folded at his waist, his eyes black and fathomless. They watched each other silently for a few moments, apparently sizing each other up. That is until John couldn't resist his instinctual urge to be a Smartass in the face of potential danger.

"Nice threads. Don't ya think Rommie? Helps to humanize him. Makes it easier for us to sympathize with his problems."

"Time." Spoke the sightless man.

John looked at the man without responding.

"Time." The man repeated.

"Zzup?" John guessed, seemingly only half listening.

"Time."

"Flies."

"Time."

"Bandits."

"Time."

John's responses taking on a harder edge as the man begun moving closer.

"Wounds all heels."

"Time."

John trying a different track replies singing. "Rosemary and Thyme…"

"Time."

John reacts by pulling his pulse pistol from its holster at his thigh and fires. "Zzup."

The pulse blast comes to an abrupt halt a short distance from the sightless man's face. Turning away from it he moved back toward John at the far side of the ice floe, speaking once again.

"Time."

John eyed his pulse pistol with a disdainful look as Rommie leaned toward Crichton, deciding to give her Captain a little advice. "Either stop pointing guns at people or get a bigger gun... Sir."

John turned his disdainful look on Rommie before moving closer to the sightless man. "Time is…" Said the man, continuing to speak the same words as if they are the only ones that he knew.

Seeing John glancing around and with what appeared to be no attention of answering, Rommie attempted to give the man the answer he sought.

"Infinite?" She tried.

Thinking of a better answer, John looked up and said. "Relative."

At this, the pulse blast winked out of existence as the sightless man turned to face John.

"You are quite a simple organism to possess the knowledge you do." He spoke, while seemingly evaluating Crichton & ignoring Rommie.

"You're only sayin' that 'cause you don't know me." Came John's reply.

"Time is meaningless and yet it is all that exists."

"Very Morrissey. My name is Jo-"

"Yes."

"And this is Rom-"

"Yes."

"And yours is…"

"Unimportant to our encounter."

John responded with a mirthless chuckle. "Exactly. I love how you lay it out there, Einstein. So let me ask you, without… getting existential on me- why am I, why are we… here?" John finished, gesturing between himself and Rommie.

"You are present to perish; I am present to effect that outcome."

Quick reflexes had John retreating before Einstein finished speaking. Rommie made sure to keep herself close to Crichton, resting her hand on her Forcelance. Einstein kept moving toward Crichton, causing John to flee farther. This however, was cut short with a bright flash of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the light faded, John found himself in his old orange IASA flight suit. Being herded onto Moya's Command Deck by a DRD. After seeing the first moments of his arrival on Moya played out before him, John immediately recognized where and when he was. The only difference being John's reaction now compared to his reaction three years ago. Instead of amazement, John was simply... amused.

"Oh my God." Said John, deciding to play along. "Day one."

Noise from the DRD sitting at Crichton's feet, drew D'Argo's attention. However, rather than fear, John showed nothing but cockiness, tossing D'Argo a jaunty salute.

"How ya'll doin'. My name's John, John Cri…"

Regardless of John's cockiness, D'Argo still reacted the same as he did three years ago. By hauling him off his feet with a death grip on his neck and snarling at him in native Luxan.

"Got to wait for the translator microbes, buddy…" Rasped out John.

Just he expected, the DRD moved forward and injected translator microbes into Crichton's foot. Zhaan turned and began talking to Crichton. From Crichton's perspective, her words quickly switched from the incomprehensible, to crystal clear English.

"--answer him quickly, you know how Luxan's can be."

"Oh, you betcha." John agreed in a choked voice.

"You're ship, what kind is it?" Demanded the furious Luxan.

"It's a… four cylinder. Got a plastic Jesus on the dashboard." Responded John, with a barely audible voice.

After Moya is rocked once again by Peacekeeper weapons fire, D'Argo threw John back towards the rear of Command, before moving to a control console.

"Pilot! I demand you give me maneuverability now!" Yelled D'Argo, in barely contained rage.

"There is nothing I can do. Not while the control collar is still in place."

Knelling against the rear wall, a smiling John Crichton couldn't resist giving a little bit of good advice. "Hey, why don't you try rippin' out that control panel?"

"Moya can't withstand this assault much longer!" Announced Pilot with a worried voice.

With no other options for escape, D'Argo fell back on what served him best, ripping things apart with his bare hands. Lifting the top of the console off, he started to rip connections randomly. While John watched D'Argo dismember the forward control consol, he took a look over at the entrance to Command. Immediately after which, Rygel entered command on his throne, speeding past Crichton.

"Here's Rygel!" Crichton declared loudly, no longer able to contain his amusement.

Turning back towards Crichton, Rygel gave him the 'eye.'

"Hey, Sparky!"

Rygel moved closer and whispered conspiratorially. "They brought you on board, didn't they? Don't worry, I'll protect you. I'll look after you now; you look after me later."

"No offense, Buckwheat, but you couldn't look after a Chia Pet."

Apparently not liking John's reply to his proposal, Rygel tried to spit at him. John Casually ducked the mucus projectile before jumping to his feet and shoving Rygel out of the way.

"Why don't we move this along?"

Turning his back to D'Argo, deliberately giving the Luxan the opening John knew he would take. Raising his voice, emphasizing each word.

"What...is...the...matter...with...you...people!" Crichton demanded, pointing at his neck. "Tongue." Finished Crichton, before D'Argo obliged his unspoken request by dropping him like a rock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another bright flash of light brought John back to the ice floe...

"Thanks for the memories. That was nice."

"Sir?" Asked Rommie, apparently clueless of what her Captain just experienced.

"Where the hell are we anyway?" Demanded John, looking around in exasperation.

Einstein was quick to respond. "An artificial environment. One created to bridge our two realms. The atmosphere will sustain you. In this place, space and time are fused. A set of coordinates for each required to locate a specific event."

"Everything happens at a specific time, in a specific place. Relativity." Summed up Rommie.

"Movement through space becomes movement through time." Continued Einstein, ignoring Rommie, as he moved closer to his guests.

"Einstein again, 1905. You publish anything since?"

"Wormholes bridge space-time… creating a unique ability to navigate."

"Yeah. Wormholes. Time Travel. Alternate realities. Yada, yada, yada. Been there done that."

"Many times it seems. And now you …unerringly open them at will. How do you possess such knowledge?"

John responded with the images of past interactions with the Ancient 'Jack' running through his mind. "Bad luck… Really bad luck."

Rommie looked at John with him returning it. "It's a long story, maybe later…" John finished, looking away as his past meeting with 'Jack' now could be heard aloud.

__

"The unconscious knowledge we've given you will guide you."

John's temper quickly flared as once again he had an alien rooting through his memories.

"No!" He yelled, as the sightless man continued to search his memories.

__

"You were already on the right path."

John scrambled across the ice as this alien once again advanced on him.

"Get out of my head!" John yelled loudly in a voice somewhere between fury & panic.

At this, Rommie moved to put herself between this alien and her Captain. Still not really sure how to stop this being she raised one hand out in front of herself, while resting the other on her Forcelance. Regardless whether she could stop this alien, she was prepared to die trying. Seeing Rommie move to protect him halted John's retreat.

Einstein stopped his advance and looked at Rommie for a moment before turning back toward Crichton. "The Ancient you knew as Jack. He gave you your Wormhole knowledge."

"Yeah, So?" John responded neutrally.

"I must know why."

"Hell, I don't know. Caught him in a generous mood? Or maybe it was be kind to the utterly pathetic day..."

Einstein did not respond. Instead, continued to evaluate the Human before him. This went on just long enough for John to start to get nervous.

"Ok, I give up. Other then him liking guys, I'm drawing a blank."

"Wormholes are the one feature that traverse both our realms, which adjoin though never intersect. An aggressive perforation of one would allow an unacceptable incursion of material… from your existence into ours."

"Sounds unpleasant... And who would want to do that?"

"The biologics of your realm are infinitely more aggressive than ours. I knew the being that gave you your knowledge. The wormhole information he gave you is beyond dangerous. He would only have done so for a specific reason."

"Sounds like you two were tight... Bowling buddy?"

"A member of my species substantially modified to live in your realm. One of an inefficient few to succeed in their duty."

"They're here to spy on us. Narcs." John replied looking over to Rommie. His tone was one she recognized. It was the 'I'm calm, but irritated & could snap at any moment' voice.

Einstein continued. "To catalogue, report and influence. In essence, to continue the efforts of our teachers. The race that found us shortly after we discovered wormholes. They taught us the dangers of such knowledge. When their species came to an end, we continued their work of suppressing wormhole knowledge in your realm. In recent times a new threat to that work was detected."

"You pulled Moya down a wormhole." Rommie deduced, glancing at Crichton.

"I was surprised to discover a Leviathan. The expectation was a Pathfinder vessel. Those I questioned… knew nothing of wormholes. They did however, mention you repeatedly." Einstein continued, giving John a pointed look.

As if they were right in front of him, John could hear Noranti & Pilot speaking.

_"He knows… Crichton knows."_

__

"Wormholes are… his obsession."

"You set them loose to find me." Was John's only response.

"Your knowledge is quite extraordinary for one of your realm."

"Thanks."

"And your many travels inside wormholes… troubling. But now that I've glimpsed your mind, I'm aware this has made you a target of more aggressive species. A liability… which must be dealt with."

"You stay the hell away from me." Yelled John as he was pushed aside by Rommie, hard enough to send him to the ground. Once again placing herself between John & Einstein, Rommie this time pulled her Forcelance and pointed it straight at Einstein's chest.

"Hold your place..." She said, addressing Einstein loudly and clearly.

"You should not be here at all. You are a result of a previous perforation of space-time." Stated Einstein, speaking to Rommie. "Therefore I cannot allow you to interfere any further." He finished before waving his hand in front of Rommie's face, leaving her a motionless manikin.

"Time… wormholes. The knowledge to unravel events. For that alone I should kill you." Declared Einstein as he turned his attention back to Crichton.

John gave Einstein a defiant look as he stood, but his eyes were focused on Rommie in worry.

"This artificial being you travel with still exists because of your improper creation of a wormhole. An unrealized reality resulted. It's destiny was to perish in it's own reality. It remains because of the unrealized reality you unknowingly created. An unrealized reality you have permanently integrated yourself into."

John looked down at the ice underfoot as he tried to understand what he did by opening a wormhole before knowing 'exactly' what he was doing. The magnitude of it was simply mind-boggling.

"This wormhole, you lingered so long I was able to locate you. Describe its fascination."

John stood motionless for a moment still looking down; before clearing his throat and responding. "I don't know… something just struck me."

"It is part of an extensive system. One of untold number which permeate the space and time of your realm."

"Tell me about alternate realities. These… unrealized realities."

"Every wormhole system has millions of exits… each to a distinct time and place. Travel from A to B. now, attempt to travel back. You could arrive at point A immediately after you left or… a cycle later, or a cycle earlier, or ten or ten thousand. Or in the event of a strong enough disturbance, space-time can begin to overlap. Resulting in the creation of a new reality. One comprised of elements of multiple realities. There is an unlimited number of permutations."

"The secret… is understanding time." Replied Crichton, beginning to get a vague understanding of what Einstein was telling him.

"Not so much understanding, as accounting for. Unskilled wanderings create…unrealized realities."

"So what you showed me...day one...wasn't real?"

"If I had not pulled you back… wherever it was you went would have become your reality from then on."

"Does not compute. Are you saying that there's millions of me running around with millions of pathetic lives?"

"One of you with millions of potential realities. Depending on where and when you emerge from this system…if you do."

"So that's what you're saying I did? Mixed Rommie's reality & my own? Can't I just go back to Elak & not open a wormhole?"

"The unrealized reality has been allowed to continue for too long. You have allowed yourself to exist in it for too long. A chain reaction of changes has begun. Attempting to reset your reality to its original course would involve great risk. One I am not willing to take."

"Time. Going forward's not a problem, is it? Going backward. That screws the pooch."

John followed as Einstein moved slowly to the edge of the ice floe.

"Should a traveler appear earlier in the timeline of his own existence, he would be but… as a pebble… cast upon still waters." Stated Einstein, as he tossed a lump of ice into the black water. "But the ripples he creates would, over time, radiate upon far distant shores… geometrically altering events in its path. This is what your recent travels have done."

"Then your Ancients gave me just enough knowledge to be dangerous."

"Without such input, the odds of anyone else actually appearing at a destination they previously occupied is so remote as to be mathematically disharmonious."

"Then why am I not dead already?"

"I trust the one who entrusted you with this knowledge. But I need to understand why he bestowed this ability."

Einstein once again looked into Crichton's mind in an attempt to evaluate him. This time delving deeper than before. Following an almost nonexistent footprint left by 'Jack.' Once Einstein touched Crichton's mind, he was surprised to find another piece of information. It was buried deep inside the very core of Crichton's wormhole knowledge. As Einstein unlocked and released the information into Crichton's conscious mind, Jack's voice could now be heard.

__

"If this message is now being heard, then one of my species has come into contact with the biologic known as John Crichton. I ask that he be left in peace and not be hindered any further. Not to do so would risk a great deal of our people's future. Risk the very opportunity our people have waited for so very long... To be released from our promise to suppress the most dangerous of knowledge. That of wormholes. "

Crichton listened in confusion as the message hidden in his mind played. He glanced over at Einstein to see him seemingly in deep thought. John quickly returned his thoughts to concentrating on the message 'Jack' left without his knowledge.

__

"The children of our teachers have finally revealed themselves... Crichton carries DNA fragments of the gate builders within him... He is only the vanguard. The rest of his people will follow, to take their destined place in their realm. The second age of the Gate-builders is at hand. Our presence in this realm is no longer needed. Finally, our people will be free.

Einstein's expression quickly took on that of shock and maybe a little awe.

"This cannot be...after so long...we believed it nothing more than a story from the distant past. A myth." Einstein spoke in disbelief.

"What? Ok I missed something. So, why don't we jump on the way-back machine and go way-back to the beginning of what ever the hell you're talking about, slick."

"Our teachers, the Gate-builders. As I told you before, they taught us the dangers of wormhole travel. They decided long before meeting us that the risks of wormhole travel was too great. They turned their people's efforts towards finding a safer mode of transportation to link their many worlds together. Eventually, their research led them to build the Stargate network."

"And that would be, what?"

"Artificial structures in which a wormhole can be formed. Allowing instantaneous travel between two Stargates. The Stargates effectively stabilized wormholes. Making inadvertent time travel and other alterations to reality, statistically impossible."

"Ok, I got that bit. What's with this 'children of the Gate Builders' crap?"

"Shortly after contact was established between our species, the Gate-builders were struck by a ravenous plague. Despite their considerable knowledge, all attempts to save themselves failed. However, stories from the distant past say that though they could not save themselves, they did save their species. Just before the last of their kind perished, they spoke of a distant and insolated world. On this world they seeded their own DNA into the ecosystem. We were asked to safeguard wormhole knowledge until their 'children' revealed themselves and were ready to embrace their legacy. Embrace your legacy..."

As Crichton was lost in his own thoughts, Einstein momentarily raised his hand to John's chest, then lowered it again. This time the expression Einstein wore was relief. Almost as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"He was not in error... You have the DNA of the Gate-builders in the blood that courses through you... Much of it lies dormant, but it is there. He was right to trust you as he did. The only question is if you are ready for what comes next?"

"Wow, hold up. Not happening... I think I've been manipulated enough lately. Just leave me alone!"

"Are you afraid of this knowledge?"

"No." John replied quickly, not believing his own words.

"There is still time. You stand at the beginning of a new path. Not just for yourself, but your species..."

"Look I don't want anything to do with you, first or second Ancients, Gate-Builder DNA, or Stargates. I just want to live a nice, quite, normal life... Is that so much to ask? Just take back what your Ancients put in my head."

"Impossible. It is information that you were always meant to possess. What do you desire with wormholes?"

"For starters… to go home."

"Your place of origin is where you can do the most damage."

"Yes, I got the point…"

"The point, yes, but the risk? People you don't recognize? A world changed irrevocably by the toss of a pebble?"

The ice floe, without warning, shuddered heavily. John fought to keep his footing, while Einstein moved to lean against a nearby ice pillar.

Now, suddenly looking exhausted, Einstein continued with visible difficultly. "I have little time. From the moment the Builders seeded your world, you and your species existed to serve a larger purpose... I can awaken their DNA that you carry inside you..."

John quickly interrupted. "No... That's what they wanted. What you want. I'm tired of being dicked around by everyone & their sister! My name is John Crichton. I'm not your pawn."

A building rumble from under foot threatened to drown out Einstein's retort.

"Then… let us come to an understanding."

The ice floe once again shuddered, heavier than before. Large chunks of ice along the floe's outer edges broke away, sinking into the dark sea surrounding them. This ended with one last, violent shake of the floe that sent both John & Einstein to the ground. After a few seconds to gather themselves, John & Einstein sat up, now sitting facing each other.

John gave a quick look over at a motionless Rommie, who amazingly was still upright, before addressing Einstein. "Why haven't you just grabbed anyone going wormholing and been done with it?"

"Simply the effort to encounter you was massive. We… can no more function in your realm than you in ours. Which is why our Ancients were important to us." Answered Einstein, now beginning to have trouble speaking.

"So modify more of your people and send them over. Let them keep their jobs. I'm not interested."

"With your species at the threshold of understanding, such future efforts will no longer be necessary. Have you truly chosen to help prevent aggressive species from acquiring this knowledge? Is the rest of your species prepared to make the same commitment?"

"Me...? As a career...? No." Replied John with a shake of the head. "Besides, Humans in general... most don't see the bigger picture, even when it's pointed out to them."

"You can learn. You must... We have little time, and there is much… you need exposure to."

A loud rumble preceded the ice floe once again shaking violently. And again more ice from the floe broke away to sink into the dark sea below. John turned his worried gaze back to Einstein.

"What's happening?"

"I must soon… reenter my realm. Now, pay attention and listen."

John looked around uncertainly. Deciding that he really didn't like Kansas in the winter. Especially the part where his ass got frozen solid from sitting on an ice floe. This prompted John to get to his feet. As he recovered his footing, he noticed Einstein moving to do the same with a great deal more difficulty.

Now with both on their feet and facing each other, Einstein continued to try and make the Human understand.

"From every point of entry… a wormhole branches into multiple paths. The subdivision continues until… at length you are deposited back into space-time. The journey can be random, or with purpose. Destination… is the key. Every portal has a distinct space-time signature. The only destinations you can realize by design are those of which you have foreknowledge. The more you travel, the more signatures you will catalogue. The Gate-builder DNA you carry inside you, even in it's dormant state, gives you the natural ability to recognize these subtle differences. Since every destination is surrounded by similar unrealized realities… the closer you travel… the more you must maintain… absolute engrossment. And never return to a… familiar place prior… to the last… time you left. Your next journey… may lead to another permanent… unrealized reality. This you have already done once. It was good fortune that you did not corrupt reality any further."

John looked down in stunned silence. While Einstein simply looked drained, but was able to gather himself enough to reach out to Crichton with one hand.

"H… here."

It was the last thing Crichton heard before another flash of light, blinded all his senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John opened his eyes to a familiar environment. He knew without a doubt this was Florida on an average spring day. He stood midway down a small private pier. On the far end of the pier he could see a barbecue set up, with a folding table. An older man with gray hair was standing in front of the barbecue, tending to the grilling hotdogs. The older man turned slightly and seeing his company threw out a question.

"Did you bring the mustard?" The older man asked, while keeping his back to John.

"Uh… yeah." John responded as he realized that he was if fact carrying the item in question. As he moved down the pier closer to the older gentleman, John got the feeling that even though he didn't quite recognize the man, he should. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that this was his father. Or at least a version of him.

"Glad you could make it, son." Spoke up the old man jovially, confirming Crichton's suspicions of his identity.

"Well, I can't stay long." John responded as he sat the bottle of mustard on the folding table next to the ketchup and a couple bottles of beer.

"I gotta get back to work." John said, now noticing for the first time as his 'father' reached for a beer bottle, the oversized metal bracelet hanging from the mans wrist.

"I was hopin' we could have a talk." John's 'father' said, turning enough for John to get a look at his face. What he saw didn't shock him as much as it might have just a couple of months ago. Jack Crichton's facial features were distorted. Almost cadaverous, with hollowed cheeks, sunken eyes, a slightly protruding brow and a sharp hawkish nose, this Jack Crichton was obviously carrying Scarren DNA.

John knew that if he had a mirror, he would see the same cadaverous and all around unpleasant features on his own face.

"Hotdog?"

The question jarred John out of his inner thoughts of how such a screwed up reality as this could exist. He quickly composed himself, looking over at his 'father' as he responded.

"Yeah… I always loved your dogs."

"Corn on the cob, too. Watermelon, all your favorites." Announced Jack, as he kept his upbeat tone.

John casually moved over to the nearby table. Picked up a bottle of beer and twisting off the cap, took a long drink a long drink, before asking. "So… what did you want to talk about?"

"You. A talk we should have had years ago."

"I don't think I'm still a virgin… Dad." John replied with a smirk.

holding up his right arm, emphasizing the large metal bracelet on his wrist, Jack Crichton continued in an earnest voice. "You can't beat this. And I hate to see you waste your energy on the impossible."

"Impossible is a daily part of my life." Returned John, thinking of all the times in the last few years when against all odds he found a way to survive.

Jack moved across the pier to stand closer to his son.

"You remember what we were like centuries before the Scarrens conquered us? Weak genes, disease, death. I think our health and longevity outweigh some personal freedoms, don't you, son?"

"No."

"You never change. But you're young. I never told you this, but when I was young, I wanted to fly too. Space. A dream. But it wasn't to be. And it won't be for you either." Said Jack unquestionably.

"I can't accept this. Any of it." John said with a voice growing stronger. He could feel a cold rage building inside himself.

"I know I'm not much of a hero to you, son, but if it means anything… I'd still like to walk on the moon."

In a flash, John lashed out at his only available target. His father. Before the older man could react, John with both hands and all his strength punched Jack square in the chest. Due to the added strength gained from his Scarren genes, his attack had enough force to send the older Crichton through the wooden pier railing and into the water below with a loud splash.

John paid this no mind. He quickly turned and looked up into the cloudless sky, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I don't accept this! You hear me Einstein? I'll never let this happen! Never let the Scarrens, Peacekeepers, or anyone else do this to my home. Let them rape Earth and my people like this! You hear me, you sorry son-of-a-bitch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another flash of light proceeded Johns return to the ice floe. He found himself standing back in front of a slightly ill looking Einstein.

"This place… disintegrates… Do you now see how... fragile... our realms are? How an unskilled wandering can... alter all that you know? Are you now ready to... accept your... destiny? Your... peoples destiny..."

"Ya. Fine. Whatever. You win. As long as I get what I want, you'll get what you want." Said John in a resigned voice.

"And what is it that you want with this knowledge?"

"To protect my world, my people. We deserve to have the chance for a better future... Not, to have to constantly worry about having everything we are & everything we have, taken from us. So, enough with the unrealized reality crap, ok? You gotta… you gotta put Rommie & me back in our own time, our own place. Just put us back where you found us." John demanded to Einstein, who was now leaning slightly against an ice pillar to help keep himself upright.

"You can do that yourself." Was Einstein's delayed response.

Looking around slightly frantic, John moved closer to the weakening Einstein.

"I don't… understand any of this."

The response John was expecting from Einstein instead came from an invisible voice. One that he knew instantly. An unpleasant woman he would never forget. His old grade schoolteacher. "There's nothing to understand. It's not a science, John. It's an art."

"You failed me in Art. Not to mention third grade English and I still don't understand the proper use of a comma!" John yelled in irritation.

"You didn't forget the A, Johnny- you wrote a report about Mark 'Twin.'"

Enough already, just... How do I get us back to Andromeda? In the reality you yanked us out of." John asked, with another look at the motionless Rommie.

"Focus on the space-time signature where you entered the wormhole. Every system is like a maze that loops back upon itself." Directed Einstein with what seemed like a second wind.

"Focus. Get back to Andromeda."

"After you have left her."

"Well, what if I screw up? What if I get there before?"

The invisible voice returned. Now sounding like his old friend, DK. "You afraid buddy?"

"Yes. No. Maybe."

"If you get back to the ship before you left, the pebble that drops will be close to you. Ignore the ripples. Fix the first thing that goes ape."

"Right. Fix the first thing… W-w-what was that about the ripples? John asked, trying to jungle all the different thoughts running through his mind.

"The elasticity of time allows for unrealized realities to remain so. If events are matched closely enough to course…"

"They have a way of restructuring themselves to familiar outcomes." Finished Einstein.

Then out of nowhere, John suddenly heard Harvey's voice, giving him his version of Einstein's speech. A memory from before...

__

"If nudged closely enough to course, events have a way of restructuring themselves."

John reacted to this realization, wide-eyed with shock. Whispering. "Harvey knew."

John spoke again. This time yelling out with absolute certainty. "Harvey knew!"

Looking back at Einstein, John asked. "How! I can't let him know all this..."

"The entity sharing your mind is of no consequence. It will not be allowed to survive our encounter."

__

"John, you can't let him destroy me! You need me... I've saved your life. You owe me!"

"Kiss my ass Harv. You need to know when to let go... This is where we part ways... Not every relationship is meant to last. We're done... I Win."

__

"John... Don't..."

As Einstein raised his hand to his forehead, the last thing John Crichton would ever hear from Harvey would be his scream of agony. After the forced but swift removal of the neural clone, Einstein returned to the matter at hand, as if the incident never happened.

"At every point of entry a wormhole branches into multiple paths… The subdivision continues until at last you're deposited back into space-time. The journey can be random, or with purpose. Destination is the key. Since every destination is surrounded by similar… unrealized realities… the closer you travel… the more you must maintain absolute… engrossment. And never return to a familiar place… prior to the last time you left. Your next journey… may lead to a permanent… unrealized reality.

Einstein finished, looking as if he was once again weakening. John could sense that time was running short.

"I had a great deal of… difficulty in retrieving you from the last unrealized reality."

As he watched more ice around the floes perimeter fall into the dark water, John himself spoke as if he was lacking energy. "Yeah, I noticed. We're runnin' out of real estate."

"This construct disintegrates. Next time… may be your reality… forever."

"Ok, wait a minute. You said that I could do all this myself. Get back where I should be... But, what about Rommie. Do I need..."

"Keep the artificial being in your thoughts as much as where and when you wish to go. If you succeed, it will exit the wormhole with you."

John moved over to stand next to Rommie. He took a few moments to look at Rommie, before turning to face Einstein. "Can't do it. Too risky. All of it. Best to leave me."

"You'd rather die?"

"Not particularly, but I liked my childhood and I don't wanna scramble the eggs."

"Your companion would share your fate. Should aggressive species puncture the wormhole, the consequences for both our realms would be unimaginable." Einstein exchanged a look with John. The expression John wore was uncertain.

"Are you suddenly becoming afraid?" Asked Einstein.

John let out a brief bark of dry laughter. "Yes. Of the damage I can do, yes."

"Fear… fear is the correct answer."

John closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He opened his eyes again glancing over at Rommie, then spoke to himself as much as Einstein.

"Ah, screw it... But I am not Kirk, Spock, Buck, Flash, or Arthur frelling Dent. I am Dorothy Gayle from Kansas, and you are going to stay the hell out of my way. If I'm doing the Gate-builder bit, I'm doing it my way."

"Then it is time for you to begin your journey..."

John closed his eyes, clenched his jaw in concentration and spoke softly.

"Andromeda… after…"

"Her space-time signature will be familiar. Powerful."

"Andromeda... Where we should be…"

"Fear is your providence."

"Don't forget stupidity..."

"Adjust. Maintain focus."

"Focus."

"Harmony."

"Wow, wait. The Gate-builder DNA?"

"Yes."

"Time…"

"It is done."

"Last outpost of power..."

"Do you… know its name?" Asked Einstein as a wormhole formed underneath John & Rommie.

For a moment, John stood quietly and as still as Rommie. He took one last, deep breath and exhaled it as he slowly opened his eyes. John Crichton, newly reborn inheritor of the Gate-builder legacy, spoke one last word before both he & his android companion fell into the wormhole.

"Atlantis."


	4. Chapter 4

"My name is John Crichton... An astronaut... Three years ago I got shot through a wormhole... I'm in a distant part of the Universe... Aboard this living ship of escaped prisoners... My friends... I've made enemies... Powerful, dangerous... Now all I want is to find a way home... To warn Earth... Look upward and share the wonders I've seen"

****

F A R S C A P E

A PLAGUE UPON THE GALAXY

Part 4

Repository of the Ancients

****

Unknown Space

Unknown Sector

Unknown system

The star system was average in every way. A g-type star orbited by seven planetary bodies with a handful of moons between them. Left untouched and unnoticed by all for ages. The name it once held, lost to the sands of time...

A place easily overlooked, when considering the vastness of the Galaxy. Only remembered by the few ships ever to pass through as... nothing special. Had it been known the ancient secrets, the second planet from the star held, war after war would have been fought for the right to claim them. Lucky for the Galaxy that knowledge was as lost as its name.

For the first time in over a hundred years, the calm silence that permeated this system was interrupted by a violent eruption in space, as a wormhole opened. Immediately after which the Andromeda Ascendant emerged, gracefully making it's exit from the wormhole. Moments later, slipping into orbit of the second planet.

On the Andromeda's command deck, John Crichton opened his eyes, finding himself once again at Andromeda's pilot station. It took a few seconds for him to orient himself. He finally did as he looked over to his left, finding Rommie like him back in the exact same position they were in when they entered the wormhole.

"Rommie, did that really-"

"Yes."

"Did you hear-"

"Everything."

"You were frozen..."

"I heard everything that was said, sir."

"Ah, Ok..." Crichton said looking out at the planet circling below. "But the question is... where are-"

"Attempting to gain galactic fix... Cross-referencing Commonwealth star-charts with records from Farscape I and captured Marauder..." Announced Andromeda's core AI, already anticipating her Captain's next question.

After a few seconds, Andromeda spoke again. "Captain, I believe I know where we are..."

"You don't sound to sure Andromeda."

"The stars of the Milky Way galaxy of this reality are dispersed differently from the one I know. It's difficult to get an exact fix. I had to triangulate between confirmed quadrants in Peacekeeper space and the probable location of Earth."

"And?" Prompted Crichton.

"We're approximately fifty-two thousand light years distant from what the Peacekeepers call 'tormented space'. And only about eleven thousand from Earth. I think..."

"Tormented space. Never heard of it."

"It's an area of space past the farthest edge of the Uncharted Territories. Marauder records describe it as a relatively unpleasant place. Elevated spatial turbulence and background radiation that can at times effect communications. Peacekeepers & Scarrens alike seem to go to great lengths to avoid it."

"Peacekeeper and Scarren free you say? Sounds like the best vacation spot in the galaxy outside of Earth."

"I'll call and inquire about reservations, Sir." Rommie suggested in good humor, causing Crichton to chuckle. This came to an end as Crichton took another look out at the planet below. This abrupt end to her Captain's laughter, caused Rommie to look over at him in question.

"Sir?"

Andromeda's HI materialized next to her Captain as he remained unresponsive.

"Sir?"

"Paclarush Taonos" whispered Crichton.

"Captain?" Rommie asked again in confusion.

"Paclarush Taonos." Crichton repeated, looking over at Rommie as if in a trance.

"Sir, I-I don't know what that means." Rommie said while sharing a worried look with her holographic self.

Just as quickly as Crichton's trance began, it ended.

"The planet Rommie. Paclarush Taonos, the name of the planet."

"Yes... of course it is." Rommie said, sounding doubtful.

"How is it that you know this Captain?" Asked Andromeda's Core AI.

"I don't know. I just look out at it and the name is just there in my head." Said Crichton as he turned to exit command.

"Where are you going Sir?" Rommie asked raising her voice as Crichton moved away from her and closer to the exit.

"Down to the surface."

"Captain, scans show nothing but plant and animal life down there."

"I know. I also know that your scans are wrong. It's down there. Hidden."

"What?" Rommie asked in exasperation, moving to follow Crichton.

"I'm not sure exactly. I just know that whatever it is can protect Earth. From the Scarrens, Peacekeepers and anyone else I've pissed off." Crichton said over his shoulder before disappearing through the command center's exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, John Crichton stepped into the Andromeda's fighter launch bay. Without breaking stride, he turned, moving to the closest fighter. Opening the canopy, John froze at the sight waiting for him inside.

"Rommie?" Questioned Crichton.

"Captain?" Returned Rommie raising her brows in feigned ignorance. "I assumed that you were in a hurry to get down to the surface..."

"Yeah, I was actually expecting to do that by myself."

"That seems to be a bad habit of yours, Sir. One that I assure you that is no longer an option." Rommie stated in an overly casual way.

"Rommie-"

"John, in the short time we've known each other, not only have you become my Captain, but my friend. And I won't let you go down to a planet without me, where you say some unknown 'thing' is keeping itself hidden from my scans."

"What, so I got myself my own personal bodyguard... Or is it, my own personal shadow?" Crichton said sarcastically as he climbed into the fighter's cockpit.

"How bout your own personal AI goddess?" Rommie suggested with an aristocratic tone.

"How bout an Avatar with a smart mouth?" Crichton stated with mock irritation.

"That works too." Rommie concluded innocently. After which Crichton launched the fighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later the Commonwealth fighter was cutting through the atmosphere. Crichton guided the fighter over a mountainous area. Rommie was scanning the ground below. Still not seeing anything that supported her Captains claim that there was 'something' below them. Normally, she would rely on her scanners with utter confidence. She knew that if Dylan Hunt were sitting in the seat in front of her, looking for something that he said was hidden from her sensors, she would remain unconvinced. Even though she would follow where he led... She would remain... unconvinced.

But that wasn't her situation anymore. She wasn't with Dylan anymore. Dylan and the others. Harper, Beka, Rhade, and Trance were all dead. Their lives crushed to death by fate. A fate that she was able to escape. An escape made possible by the man sitting in the seat in front of her. John Crichton, who beyond her understanding had garnered her trust & loyalty in such a short time.

John Crichton, who said that there was something on this planet that remained hidden from her sensors. And not only was she following him, trusting him more then her own sensors, she believed him. Perhaps it was partly because of what she'd seen & heard during Crichton's encounter with the alien he called Einstein. Or that here, with Crichton, for the first time she was beginning to understand what it meant to almost be human.

But what was important was that... she believed.

If it was her fate to survive when Dylan and the others did not, then so be it.

She would follow her new Captain. This John Crichton. A man that fate had apparently chosen. Chosen to change Earth and its people. Humanity would soon be reaching for the stars en masse. And she would be there, at Crichton's side, helping him guide his people to a glorious future.

The possibilities... The possibilities sent a rush of excitement race through her. She felt almost human. She felt... alive.

"There it is." Announced Crichton, pulling Rommie from her inner thoughts.

"What?" Rommie asked, looking over Crichton's shoulder.

"There. Eleven o'clock." John said, nodding forward.

Rommie shifted her vision to where John was looking and there it was. It was mostly buried by what appeared to be repeated mudslides. All that could still be seen from the air was the top crown of a metallic dome.

"Redirecting sensors." Stated Rommie. "Strange... I still can only barley detect it. It looks like the soil covering the dome is masking it from my sensors."

"Dirt? Your sensors are being blocked by dirt?" Crichton asked in disbelief as he banked the Slip fighter to begin to circle the dome below. "Rommie, I got to say that I'm... not impressed."

"It's what is in the dirt. There's a metallic signature I'm unfamiliar with. I'm adjusting my sensor spectrum to filter it out."

Silence reigned for a short time while Rommie adjusted the slip Fighter's sensors.

"There. Done. Rescanning... Well I can clearly see the dome now. It is 10-meters high, with a 30-meter circumference."

"Inside?"

"Unknown. I still can't scan past the outer surface."

"Guess we'll just have to find a way in..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, they were on the ground and using the Andromeda's weapons to affect a little amateur archaeological excavation around the dome's perimeter. It didn't take long to discover an entrance. Except for the structural supports & occasional wall scattered throughout, there was plenty of open space.

Not far from the entrance, stood a large metal ring with symbols around the perimeter. A podium like object with the same symbols on its surface, was positioned a short distance away. Rommie stopped to examine the objects.

"I've never seen anything like this before." She stated out loud.

"It's a Stargate. The ability to travel between worlds with literally a few steps. The podium there is the gate's remote control."

"How does it work?" Asked Rommie.

"The symbols represent star constellations. Six symbols in three-dimensional space for your destination and a seventh-"

"Representing your point of origin, of course." Finished Rommie, looking up at the Stargate in wonder. While Rommie continued to study the device before her, Crichton moved to a nearby wall. The wall was covered in what was obviously an unknown language etched on the surface.

Rommie moved to stand beside Crichton.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you know what all this says, Sir?" Rommie asked, glancing over at her Captain.

"You would." Crichton replied, while running his eyes back and forth across the lettering in front of him.

"It says that this place is an outpost of the Ancients. A repository of knowledge-" He said with his voice trailing off. Without thought, he reached up with his hand and pressed two of the markings in quick succession.

Immediately, a small metallic protrusion emerged from the wall. It was roughly octagon shaped, not much larger than a foot across. It had what appeared to be some type of reflective interface screen in its center. The screen was darkened. However, that changed as Crichton drew closer.

"Captain, maybe you shouldn't get so close-" Rommie began, before the protrusion's screen lit up without warning. And quicker than even Rommie could react, two metal arms emerged from the device. Grabbing Crichton's head, they forced his face into contact with the screen.

Lights of differing colors flashed into Crichton's eyes.

Hearing her Captain's cry of pain & his struggle to free himself, Rommie reacted. She pulled her Forcelance, took aim and shot the metallic arm she could clearly see. It took several shots before the arm broke away from the device. Crichton slipped limply to the ground unconscious.

Rommie rushed to her Captain's side. Using the medical scanner under the skin of her right hand, she assessed Crichton's condition. It did not look good. His vital signs were fluctuating wildly. Worse yet, the synapses of his brain were firing hundreds of times faster then normal.

"Captain!" Getting no response, she gathered Crichton into her arms, continuing to scan his vitals.

"John, please... open your eyes! Captain!"


	5. Chapter 5

"My name is John Crichton... An astronaut... Three years ago I got shot through a wormhole... I'm in a distant part of the Universe... Aboard this living ship of escaped prisoners... My friends... I've made enemies... Powerful, dangerous... Now all I want is to find a way home... To warn Earth... Look upward and share the wonders I've seen"

****

F A R S C A P E

A PLAGUE UPON THE GALAXY

Part 5

For Whom the Bell Tolls

Rommie rushed to her Captain's side. Using the medical scanner under the synthetic skin of her right hand, she assessed Crichton's condition. It didn't look good. His vital signs were fluctuating wildly.

"Captain!" Getting no response, she gathered Crichton into her arms, continuing to scan his vitals.

"John, please... open your eyes! Captain!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Andromeda Ascendant**

**Machine Shop 2**

**Standard Orbit-Paclarush Taonos**

**7 Minutes Later**

Awaiting her Captain and her Avatar to return from their excursion to the surface, Andromeda was taking advantage of her time in quiet orbit. While the Captain had helped her make a significant amount of the critical repairs, since their first meeting, there was still a great many more that needed to be completed before she would be back in fighting shape. For this reason, she currently had all seven of her operable androids spread across multiple decks conducting those repairs.

While Andromeda's core AI was primarily occupied with ship repairs, her Holographic Interface was in machine shop 2. When the captain first suggested that she ask 1812 to help her with repairs during his absence, she was not thrilled with the idea. The thought of the still unfamiliar drone moving around her insides made her feel... uncomfortable.

However, she knew the Captain was expecting to return to a ship that was in decidedly better shape. So, deciding that having 1812 get more of her androids up and running again was the best strategy, she put him to work.

Nearly an hour later for the first time in a long time Andromeda's mood would be described as amused. For the last forty-three minutes, the Captain's over excitable 'pet' had been synthesizing the 1812 Overture.

Over and over... and over again...

Andromeda was finally understanding what the Captain meant when he said, _'Sometimes the little shit can be down right entertaining._'

As usual however, her good mood was sort lived as her external sensors picked up the Captain's Slipfighter breaking through the atmosphere. Its engines were being pushed at a hundred and ten percent. Concerned, she immediately opened a communications channel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slipfighter CSFB-138

Final Approach XMC-10-182

8 Minutes after Incident

"Captain, is there something wrong? I wasn't expecting you to return this quickly." Rommie heard Andromeda ask over the open channel.

"This is Rommie, the Captain is unconscious. Prep the medical deck. We're coming in fast." Was the immediate response Andromeda received.

"What happened?" Asked Andromeda, as her instincts told her to extend battle blades and arm weapons.

"I don't know. A device inside the structure attached itself to his face. I was able to remove it, but the Captain has lost consciousness. His vitals are erratic." Finished Rommie as she adjusted the Slipfighters course.

"Acknowledged. Code Blue, officer down. Prepping medical deck. Opening Hanger bay doors."

Rommie quickly guided the Slipfighter into the Port-landing bay. Seconds after the Slipfighter was stopped and secured, Rommie was lifting Crichton out of the cockpit and onto a waiting anti-grav stretcher. The trip to the medical deck was swift.

Upon arrival, Crichton was placed on the first bed in the Intensive Care Unit. "His heart rate is increasing." Added Andromeda's HI, as she materialized next to Crichton's unconscious form, watching her Avatar as she continued to frantically scan their Captain's vitals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Andromeda Ascendant**

**Orbiting Paclarush Taonos****Medical deck - ICU**

**37 Hours after Incident**

The hours slipped away one by one. The Commonwealth Medical Database was gone through. Case after case was found to be useless. No information of similar incidents that may help the Captain could be found.

As upsetting as this news was to Rommie, it wasn't surprising. After all, she was looking for information to help treat a medical condition caused by a device she knew absolutely nothing about. A device that was potentially older than the Vederans. The race that first created the Commonwealth.

"I don't see how he can be helped." Started Andromeda's Core AI. "His DNA is, for the lack of a better term, in flux. It is almost as if something is trying to rewrite it. I don't believe that he has much time left."

Rommie refusing to believe that her Captain's time was growing short started to argue. "We can't let him die. We need to keep-"

"It is still unknown what the device has done to the Captain, let alone how it can be stopped." Interrupted Andromeda's HI.

"We've already gone through the Commonwealth's Medical Database. As extensive as it is, it hasn't helped in devising an effective treatment." Added Andromeda's Core.

"And you've already been down to the surface three times." Forestalling Rommie's next suggested course of action. "You have yet to discover anything about the device that injured the Captain."

"If he die's, we'll be alone again... You two realize that don't you?" Rommie asked looking at both of her counter parts. Before either could respond, the alarms on the medical equipment monitoring Crichton's condition went off. Rommie in a blink of an eye was once again hovering over her Captain. "What is it? What's wrong?" She demanded.

"His blood pressure is plummeting." Said Andromeda's HI in surprise.

"The naturally dormant regions of his brain are becoming active. His brain activity is at eighty five percent and increasing." Stated Andromeda's Core in confusion.

"His synapses are firing hundreds of times faster than they should for a human. His brain is in overload. It's about to shut down." Finished Andromeda's HI. Sharing a frantic look with Rommie.

"No, John-" Rommie was cut-off by the unmistakable sound of a heart monitor flat lining.

As her two counterparts looked upon their Captain's now lifeless body, Rommie turned away with tears in her eyes. Silence reigned onboard the Andromeda Ascendant. All accept the steady tone of the heart monitor, confirming that John Robert Crichton Jr. was indeed... dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Farscape: A Plague Upon the Galaxy - description

I've gotten the impression from some of the past reviews that not everyone is understanding what I'm doing with this story. So here is a basic description of what is happening so far.

My story begins between the 3rd & 4th season. During the months Crichton was stranded on the dying Leviathan Elak.

This story splits off from the original storyline on the following premise-

That in a one in a billion chance, the wormhole knowledge 'Jack' implanted in Crichton's head was knocked loose. (By sheer random chance.) Crichton thinks that he has wormholes all figured out. He doesn't. So, when he creates the wormhole in part 1, it isn't quite stable. Crichton's wormhole created, for lack of a better term, a 'knot' in space/time. This knot created a link between multiple different realities.(Farscape, Andromeda, Stargate, and some others that I haven't gotten to yet.)

Basically, a mini-wormhole network linking these realities to each other was formed. This disturbance to space/time escalated to the point that a new 'unrealized reality' was created. A reality that consists of elements of the different realities in this mini-network. (Farscape, Andromeda, Stargate, etc.) Crichton exited the wormhole into this new reality.

This mini-wormhole network also popped up in the original Andromeda reality just moments before Andromeda would have been destroyed when trance went nova & destroyed the Worldship. (Andromeda was engulfed by the wormhole network.) Andromeda exited into this new reality just as Crichton did. But, due to the wormhole being unstable, Andromeda exited the network months before Crichton.

Why doesn't Crichton go back to his original reality?

Einstein explained that trying to send Crichton back would risk damaging space/time. That's why Crichton won't try to go back. Besides, from his point of view, things are looking up. Not only does he command his own Warship, he can now effectively protect Earth, doesn't have to be afraid of Scorpius, etc.

Oh, and yes Crichton now knows about the Stargates because 'Jacks' people knew the Ancients. (Alterrans) When 'Jack' learned that John's people were the direct descendants of the Ancients, he also put info about the Ancients in his mind along with the wormhole knowledge.

Ok, that's it for now.


	6. Chapter 6

After five years I'm back…

I don't want to bore everyone with a story that explains EVERYTHING that's conspired to keep me otherwise occupied. So, I'll just give you the short list.

- loosing a lot of my story ideas and fragments to repeated computer glitches. ( That kept me angry for a very long time. Seriously, it was almost like someone didn't want me to get any further!)

- massive amount of debt I now find myself in. ( Can you say, bill collectors calling 20 times a day…)

- new girlfriend, now living with said girlfriend, her three teenagers, and her father in-law that she takes care of. ( Yes, obviously I'm crazy.)

- two separate car accidents over the last couple of years. The second of which I'm still recovering from. (Not to mention that I'm now carless and on disability from work.)

So, you might be able to imagine that I've been distracted or just haven't felt really creative for a long time. I didn't just want to slap together a incoherent chapter just for the sake of updating _PLAGUE._ I promised myself when I started it that I wouldn't ever update with what I knew was crappy writing. Don't ask me why I'm coming back NOW, because I'm still not really sure myself. I just decided to dust off _PLAGUE_ and force myself to start writing again.

Who knows, maybe not only will I be updating _PLAGUE, _but I'll also get around to starting the other crossover stories I've had in mind for years. I also wanted to warn everyone. I haven't actually done any creative writing in the last five years. My grammar and overall story telling ability maybe a little rusty until the creative juices really start to flow.J But, I'm hoping everyone will like part 6 as much as the previous parts.

Thnx,

Achuris

So, without further delay… Part 6!

_"My name is John Crichton... An astronaut... Three years ago I got shot through a wormhole... I'm in a distant part of the Universe... Aboard this living ship of escaped prisoners... My friends... I've made enemies... Powerful, dangerous... Now all I want is to find a way home... To warn Earth... Look upward and share the wonders I've seen"_

**FARSCAPE**

**A PLAGUE UPON THE GALAXY**

Part 6

Rebirth

Silence reigned onboard the Andromeda Ascendant. All accept the steady tone of the heart monitor, confirming that John Robert Crichton Jr. was indeed... dead.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_My name is John Crichton... An astronaut... Three years ago I got shot through a wormhole, into a distant part of the universe. _

_John Crichton... scourge of the Uncharted Territories... killed by a device built by Human ancestors thousands of years ago. _

_A bit more anti-climactic than I imagined... _

_I guess I'd started believing my own press. Or that as Rygel once put it, That I was like a Talrarian roach, no matter how many times you tried to stomp them, it was never enough, they always found a way to survive._

_Sparky always did have a way with words... _

_After all that I had been through over the last few years, I never would have imagined that this was how I would die. And I know that's what is happening. I know that my heart has stopped beating. _

_My mind is next..._

_I can feel my memories slipping way. Strange, the things that cross your mind when you're dying..._

_"My name is John Crichton..."_

_"I'm in a distant part of the Universe..."_

_"I've made enemies... Powerful, dangerous... Now all I want is to find a way home... To warn Earth..." _

_"Come on, Crichton, I've been to a few different places. Your world can't be _

_that hard to adjust to."_

_"I would love you... to come with me."_

_"The unconscious knowledge we've given you will guide you." _

_"You were already on the right path." _

_"From every point of entry...a wormhole branches into multiple paths. The subdivision continues until..."_

_"I gotta find my brother..." _

_"The subdivision continues until, at length you are deposited back into space-time." _

_"He's in this resistance thing..."_

_"The journey can be random, or with purpose." _

_"Destination... is the key." _

_"Are you suddenly becoming afraid?" _

_"Yes. Of the damage I can do, yes." _

_"Fear... fear is the correct answer." _

_"I am not Kirk, Spock, Luke, Buck, Flash, or Arthur frelling Dent. I am Dorothy Gayle from Kansas, and you are going to stay out of my way." _

_"I gotta find my brother. He's in this resistance thing and... and if I'm gonna find him..."_

_"Fear is your providence." _

_"When this is over... you're gonna take this crap outta my head." _

_"Someday... Should you survive." _

As Crichton's dream began to focus, he found himself on the surface of a planet, standing in front of an old familiar looking building. After a few seconds he quickly recognized the structure for what it was. The old Crichton family home in Florida.

"Well, this is definitely new." Crichton thought to himself as he started to walk toward the front door. Reaching the door and finding it unlocked, John walked inside. The house was apparently empty. John walked through the house looking for signs of life. There was none. However, his attention was drawn to the sliding glass door that led out to the back porch. John opened it, stepping out into the back yard. The blazing Florida sun momentarily blinded him.

Using his forearm to block the sun, John looks around the wooden deck. At the far end he spots a silhouette. Small & defiantly female, john moved closer.

"Hello?" He asked.

The still unidentified woman turned toward him. Speaking his name in a soft & intimate tone. "John..."

The voice made John come to a stop. The voice. It was so familiar...

As his eyes finally adjusted to the light, lowering his arm, John found himself looking at an unexpected sight. A young woman with pale skin. Far too pale to belong to any human woman. The charcoal-tinted skin could only belong to a Nebari. A very specific Nebari.

"Chiana? Is that you?" John asked confused, never dreaming of Chiana & Home before.

"Of course it's me." She replied as she drew closer to him. "Who else would it be?"

"Chiana, I don't understand. What are you doing on Earth?" John asked Chiana, now standing only inches away.

Chiana looked up at John with an expression he'd never seen from her before, a look of unconditional love & happiness.

Chiana reached up with both hands, gently holding his face in her hands. "Where else would I be Johnny? I made you a promise. And I meant it. I love you, we're in this together... Until the end."

John looked down at his feet, not quite sure what to say after that. The look on Chiana's face was giving him a warm a fuzzy feeling in his chest. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. It felt good. It felt right.

"Pip, I'm dying..." John said in soft acceptance, before looking back up.

Crichton unexpectedly found himself looking not at Chiana, but a different woman. She was a taller woman, looked to be in her late thirties to early forties. Standing around 5' 10"she had slightly wavy, Shoulder length black hair. She gave him a gentle and patient smile.

"_Hello, John_." She said in a soothing voice.

"Who...?" John asked, turning to face this woman.

"_My name is Sanara. I'm sure that you have a great many questions, but we don't have much time. It is important that you listen to what I have to say." _She said with some urgency.

John stood speechless, staring at the woman in front of him.

After quietly looking into John's eyes for several seconds, Sanara moved slowly, placing the palms of her hands against his cheeks. Much like Chiana had only moments earlier. A single tear fell from her eye and ran down her cheek.

After what seemed like ages to John, Sanara spoke. _"Look at you... It's amazing... You've come so far..."_

"What do you mean? I... don't understand." Stated Crichton, clearly confused.

"_No, you don't. Not yet, But you will. It will take time, but when you do, you will never be the same. This I promise you, child."_

"Look lady-" John started, before being cut off.

"_Sanara." _She responded. Politely insisting that he use her name.

"Right, Sanara, I'm not quite sure what's going on, but I don't have a lot of time for bullshit. So just tell me who you are and what you want, because I'm not sure how, but I know I'm dying." Demanded Crichton. Not wanting to spend what little time he had left playing twenty questions.

"_You are mistaken, John. It isn't your time." _Returned Sanara, with a soft, almost maternal smile.

"Sanara, I-"

"_The Repository of Knowledge isn't killing you John."_

"Repository... You mean that thing... it... it did something to me." said John, remembering the unpleasant experience.

"_I know you are confused & frightened. You need not be. I will explain. The story that I'm about to tell you began millions of years ago. In a distant galaxy, there was a race of advanced beings called Lateran. My people. We had reached a point of advancement that eclipsed all other known races. Over many thousands of years, we had built a vast empire. However, as great as our empire was, it was reaching a breaking point. _

_A philosophical difference in our society had emerged. This difference split our empire in two. Between the Alterrans, who believed in science. And the Orii, who believed in religion. As the Orii's religious fervor grew, so did their rage against the nonbelievers. This rage grew until they decided to take action. They attempted to wipe us out. Rather than fight our brothers & sisters, we fled to this galaxy. _

_It did not take us long to find an isolated world full of plant and animal life. It was this world that we chose to call home, naming it Alterra. A great deal of time passed as we rebuilt our civilization, colonizing a great many worlds of this galaxy. In order to better sustain a civilization that literally spanned the galaxy, we built a vast network of stargates. However, our period of peace & prosperity was about to come to an end._

"_Our civilization was struck suddenly and unexpectedly by a ravenous plague. After years of fruitless searching for a cure, we were forced to consider a grim possibility. That this plague could very well destroy us. It was necessary to take drastic steps to ensure the long term survival of our race. We evacuated Alterra, spending many years destroying every trace of the plague from our home-world. We then grafted our DNA onto the DNA of the primitive primates of Alterra. Then as difficult as it was, we left our beloved home. It was hoped that in the event that the plague destroyed us, that our descendants would continue on."_

_After several years of trying to isolate those that were infected, the infection rates began to drop. For a short time, we believed that we had finally saved our people from oblivion. _

_However, as we were busy congratulating ourselves on our own ingenuity, we made the mistake of lowering our guard. In only a matter of weeks the plague resurfaced. Millions died across countless worlds. The infection rate was hundreds of times of what it was before._

_We once again faced extinction. It was decided that our original plan for Alterra, would in all likelihood not be enough. That we would need to take much more drastic measures to save ourselves. _

_That is when we turned our eyes toward a neighboring galaxy seemingly devoid of life. A colonization fleet was hastily assembled. We left our homes and so many of our brothers and sisters behind for this lifeless and equally nameless place. We left with the intention of never returning. _

_After we seeded a thousand worlds with the beginnings of life such as our own, we built a new stargate network. So that the life of these worlds could travel amongst the stars and prosper._

_This changed when we discovered a dark and desolate world. We were unaware of the danger that slept there. Never before had we encountered a race of beings with a power that rivaled our own. We were unprepared for what we unknowingly unleashed. We quickly found ourselves greatly outnumbered. The Wraith fed upon the Human worlds we created, without mercy. _

_They continued to do so until the city of Atlantis was all that remained. The cities defenses were powerful enough to withstand the Wraith onslaught, but we remained under siege for many years. In an effort to save the last of our kind, we submerged our last great city into the ocean. The Atlantis Stargate was the one and only way to reach Alterra from that Galaxy. Those that remained used it to return to the world we once called home. _

_On Alterra the last survivors of Atlantis lived out the remainder of their lives. Atlantis was left to slumber, with the hope that our kind would one-day return to claim it. And now that you have, our hearts are filled with joy."_

"Wow, that's... uh, wow."

"_It was for you that the repository of knowledge was designed and built. So that when our children matured enough to explore the stars, they would discover this place. The place where they could learn __of us & their own distant origins."_

"These children... their world, you called it Alterra." Said John, already suspecting how the remainder of this conversation would play out.

"_Yes, of course. Alterra, after our people."_

"Your people?"

"_Alterrans."_

"Alterran, Alterra, Terra, Terrans. Holy Hell! You- You're talking about Earth!" Crichton yelled out.

"_Yes John, when I speak of our children, I'm speaking of Humanity." _Stepping back from him, Sanara looked Crichton up and down, with barley contained tears. _"You have come so far in such a short time... You can't begin to imagine how proud of you we all are. You bring honor & dignity to our name."_

John shifted, suddenly feeling uncomfertable. "We're not as noble as you seem to think."

"_You underestimate yourselves, John. You are greater then you realize. You are often at your best, when things are at their worst. It's a trait that will serve you well in the days ahead."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_John, whether or not you consciously realize it, a part of you already understands that things have changed for you. That when you leave this place, you will do so as a changed man. That the old John Crichton is gone. Your destiny now lies in a new direction. Not just for yourself, but Earth as well."_

"What? I haven't-"

"_John, stop. Quiet your mind. Can't you hear the voices, whispering at the edge of your consciousness?" _

"Voices? What voices?" John asked nervously, at the thought of more uninvited guests in his mind.

"_Our voices John. Concentrate. Hear them drifting through your mind with images, ideas, memories not your own."_

"You... You're an Ancient. I mean a _real Ancient._" John stuttered, finally starting to understand. "That means that you... we're-"

"_Yes John we're of the same race. Ancestor and descendant. You are our legacy."_

"Holy shit... Ok, You're in my head because of whatever that thing on the wall did to me. I get that. The question is what do you want with me?"

"_Only for you to remember us, John."_

"Ok, so that thing grabbin' my face, a fancy super-duper library, right, got it. Then why are you here?"

"_To make sure that our knowledge and technology doesn't fall into the wrong hands."_

"And John Crichton, the universes chew toy, is the right hands What are you smokin' crack?"

"_It was important to us that the Repository of Knowledge only be accessible by our children."_

John stared at the woman as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"_John, this is not all by random chance. It was Humanity's destiny to discover it's origins.. It always has been. We made sure of it. If not you, it would have been another."_

"I-"

John watched as Sanara closed her eyes and tipped her head back. It was obvious to him that she was enjoying having the sun caress her face. After a few seconds, Sanara opened her eyes. She had a sad but resigned expression on her face.

"_John, it's time for me to go."_

"But-"

"_And you as well. I know you are still confused, with many doubts, but believe me when I say everything will be alright. Go now." _She said, nodding her head for John to look behind him.

John turned looking back at the house. Instead of seeing the back of the house with a open sliding glass door as expected, he was momentarily blinded by an intense light.

Once his eyes adjusted, John could see that everything other than the houses back deck, no longer existed.

He turned back toward Sanara, only to see her literally fading away. "Wait!"

"_It's time, John." _She finished, just as she disappeared completely.

John Crichton turned to face the light. After taking a deep breath, he started moving toward the light. As he drew closer, the light began to intensify. And as it did, John realized that all of his previous doubts & worries were fading away. A strange calm settled over him. He would no longer just survive. He now had a very specific reason to live.

To lead his people into a new age. And he had no intention of letting anyone or anything stand in his way.

As the blinding light overwhelmed his senses, John heard Sanara's voice one last time. _"Remember, you're not alone. No matter what, we will be with you..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Medical deck-Andromeda Ascendant**

**Standard Orbit-Paclarush Taonos**

**37 Hours 17 Minutes after Incident**

The sound of the flat-lined heart monitor could still be heard throughout the medical bay almost fifteen minutes after John Crichton last took a breath. Al three incarnations of the Andromeda Ascendant were still staring at the body of their Captain.

Rommie bowed her head and closed her eyes. It was taking everything she had not to start screaming and keep screaming. Without looking up, she asked her other selves. "You know what this means don't you?"

Her core AI responded. "We're alone."

"Again." Finished Andromeda's HI.

"I can't do this again." Said Rommie, clearly in a great deal of anguish.

"Then, perhaps... perhaps we should end it." Suggested Andromeda's HI.

"You mean self destruct." Responded Andromeda's core AI.

At hearing this, Rommie opened her eyes and looked at her other selves. " I think that-"

She was interrupted by a blip from the heart monitor.

John Crichton was lying motionless on a medical bed in Andromeda's medical bay. He woke to find Rommie's face hovering above his own. The concern written on her face was obvious.

"Captain?"

"Rommie, Why am I in medical?" Crichton asked, confused.

"The device, Sir. It did something to you..." Replied Rommie as she began running additional scans of her Captain.

"Device? What-"

"You don't remember?" Crichton shaking his head no prompted her to continue. "We went down to the planet. Inside the structure, there was a device. It did something to you."

Rommie hovered over her Captain, trying to determine what exactly that device did to her Captain. She was so focused on running medical scans of Crichton, that she didn't notice his movements until he restrained her hands.

"I'm Ok Rommie."

"Captain-"

"Rommie, calm down." John said with a soft voice.

"Yes, Sir!" Rommie responded. Straightening herself into a more military manner. "Sorry Sir, but I should complete my scans. You did die..."

"Ok, if it would make you feel better. But later. I have something important to talk to you about."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. What did you want to talk about?"

"The Repository of knowledge."

"The what?"

"The dome down on the planet. It's an ancient Storage device. Designed to preserve the collective knowledge of an entire race."

"How do you know all this?"

"Sanara, told me."

Rommie tilted her head slightly, before asking. "Who?"

"Sanara. She was an Ancient. Her mind was apart of the Repository. It was designed to lie dormant until the right person discovered it. All the knowledge would then be given to that person."

"And that 'right' person is you?" Rommie asked, with her voice laced with skepticism.

"It's a long story..."

Rommie looked around the quiet and empty infirmary. "I got time..."

John smirked at her, before beginning. "Well, let me see..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ancient Outpost-Paclarush Taonos**

**Three days, Nine hours After Incident**

Once again, John Crichton and his android companion stood in front of the Stargate.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you back here again Captain."

"I'm perfectly fine Rommie." Crichton quickly responded.

"The last time you were here, this place-"

"This place gave me exactly what I need to protect myself and those I love." Replied Crichton, looking at the Stargate as if it was the Holy Grail.

"It nearly killed you John."

"Nearly, being the key word." Crichton said, as he moved to the nearby podium.

Rommie remained silent watching as her Captain pressed seven symbols on the podium in quick succession, after which each lit-up. He then pressed his open palm down on the large red dome in the center of the podium's surface, activating the Stargate. It came to life in a burst of energy that shot out several feet from the gate's center, before receding and stabilizing. What remained was what looked like a rippling pool of water.

Crichton moved to stand in front of the Stargate. He turned back to look at Rommie, who was now watching the rippling surface of the gate in curiosity.

"Rommie, when I died- I'm not the same man anymore. There was a reason I came back." John looked at the Stargates rippling surface. After a few seconds of gathering his thoughts, he continued. "It's not just to survive. It's going to be a long and difficult road. But if I know if I can see it through to the end, I can keep Earth safe."

The Stargate held Rommie's attention for a moment before her eye's shifted to John. He continued as he saw that he once again had her attention. "I'd feel a lot better having you watching my back, Rommie."

Rommie moved to stand beside Crichton before answering. "John, you're my Captain, my friend. That means I won't let you walk this path alone."

"Thanks Rommie, that means a lot to me." Replied John with a smile on his face.

They both moved toward the Stargate. Rommie stopped just short of the Stargate, putting a hand on John's arm halting him as well. "Wait, so just to be clear, what are we looking at here? Ensuring Earth's long term safety, dawn of a new age for the Human race, settling accounts with a few undesirables, a war or two?"

John looked around the Ancient outpost before letting his eyes lock with Rommie's.

"Yeah... Sure ok, we'll go with that..." John replied deadpan.

"Sounds like fun." Rommie replied with a growing smile.

"Really?" John questioned in mock surprise.

"Hey, I'm a warship..." Came Rommie's reply just before stepping through the Stargate.

"And I couldn't ask for better backup." John whispered to himself before he too stepped through the gate.


End file.
